Key To His Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to A Girl and Her Platyborg.   Platyborg misses Kiki but when he finds she's miserable, he decides to bring her hom to Danville where she belongs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay, Here's my sequel to the story, A Girl And Her Platyborg and know that veryloyalfan will be happy.**

**Platyborg is missing Kiki as she is in New York, but when he finds out she's miserable there and decides to bring her home to Danville where she belongs.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was raining in Danville, as Platyborg rubbed sleep from his eyes as he'd slept in but was feeling sad, but trying to be strong as he kept seeing when Kiki had left with her parents yesterday.

After that had happened, he'd moved into Doof's place, but he saw Doof making breakfast, but was drinking coffee to wake himself up but the cybernetic platypus had a teal cellphone in his paws, as it was like the one Doof had made for Kiki.

He saw there were no messages, but sighed, knowing Kiki was probably busy getting used to New York, but sighed sitting down.

Doof knew that the cybernetic male was finding it hard to deal with Kiki not around, but he and Perry would help.

He knew last night, Platyborg had cried himself to sleep.

"How're you after yesterday, Platyborg?" he asked him.

"i'm fine, Doofy.

Don't worry about me, okay?" Platyborg said softly.

Doof sighed, hearing how sad he was in his voice, but knew Kiki would call soon, as she cared about him.

He saw the cybernetic male eating pancakes, but hoped he'd be okay, as he and Perry would watch over him.

He then saw the cybernetic male deploy his wings, leaving the apartment, and knew he was going to Perry.

But he had his cellphone with him, in case Kiki called.

* * *

Perry was listening to Phineas and Ferb, as they were talking about the project they were gonna do after school, but seeing Platyborg show up made him alert, as he knew right now, he needed a friend until Kiki came back but he went to his lair, where they could talk in private.

But Platyborg then felt his cellphone ring, as his heart raced, as Kiki was projected in front of him.

She was at the airport, and probably waiting for the plane to New York.

_Hey, Platyborgie"_

_We're at the airport, waiting for the plane._

_You're still sad, huh?_

_I hate seeing you sad, as we'll be together soon._

_Maybe Doofy can help you, until we meet._

_I wish you could come with us._

Platyborg smiled, as hearing and seeing Kiki made him smile, as he did miss her, but didn't want to stop her from being with her parents because of him.

He saw fear in her eyes, knowing change scared her.

"Aw, don't be scared, Kiki.

Change is scary but a good thing.

Maybe your parents will spend a lot of time with you." he told her.

_You're smart, Platyborgie._

_I'm scared about moving, as I don't know anybody there._

_I wish you were here, Platyborgie._

_I just wanna be with you._

Platyborg's eyes widened, hearing her say that, but would talk to her, everyday especially at night, knowing she didn't like to sleep alone.

But he heard Kiki's mother calling her, as it was time to board.

_I'll call you later, okay?_

_I love you, Platyborgie._

The image then vanished, but a small smile was on the cybernetic male's bill.

Perry smiled, as he'd witnessed the whole thing secretly, but knew it had made Platyborg a little happy, talking to Kiki.

They then went into his lair.


	2. Hard To Adjust

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy, as I forgot you moved house, so can relate to Kiki's sitch but she's having trouble adjusting to the move, but trying to make the best of things.**

**I hope you and others enjoy.**

* * *

Kiki was looking out the window of the plane, as it was landing at Newark International Airport as she hoped Platyborg was doing okay, as seeing him through the cellphone made her feel better, as she was drinking Coke.

She was looking forward to spending time with her parents in New York, but was looking forward to talking to Platyborg later tonight.

Her father was listening to music, while her mother was sleeping, but she had been working on another comic.

The plane then landed on the runway, as the air hostesses were helping the passengers disembark the aircraft, but Kiki saw her father wake her mother up, but he was grabbing her backpack and Kiki's.

She hoped that Platyborg was okay, as they went through Customs, but she went through, but was hoping things were okay in Danville.

They then left the airport, as Jake called a taxi but Kiki was curious about New York, as Doof had told her about it.

They then got out at Time's Square, as they were going to an apartment building, but were settling into the apartment.

"Here we are, honey.

Do you like it?" Miranda asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess, Mommy." she replied nervously.

She then went into her room, but there were white walls with a bed with a bedside table, with a lamp on it, but the young brunette haired girl sighed, sitting on the bed.

_I wish Platyborgie was here, as he'd know how to make this place fun, like at Grandma's house, but he'll call later, I know._

She then saw that her parents were going shopping, as she was going with them, but was thinking about Platyborg.

* * *

It was early afternoon in Danville, as Platyborg and Perry were playing cards in Perry's lair but the cybernetic platypus was feeling a little better, after talking to Kiki earlier.

Perry was hoping that he'd be a little lonely tonight, as he normally slept with Kiki at night, but he hoped that he'd be okay as they were drinking soda.

He was hoping that Kiki would call him later.

Perry then saw the cybernetic male leave, as he was going back to Doof.

* * *

Platyborg was lying awake in bed that night, unable to sleep as he missed Kiki, but he pulled out his cellphone, as he'd put the time zone for New York, but knew Kiki was needing to hear and see him, as he dialled.

* * *

It was nightime in New York, as Kiki was still awake, wearing teal pyjamas, but was wondering what Platyborg was doing right now, but heard her cellphone ring, as she answered it, but smiled seeing Platyborg projected on the wall.

_hey, kiddo._

_I really miss you, but know you're having fun._

Kiki sighed, telling him about everything that had happened today, but the cybernetic male understood, as he knew that moving somewhere new took time, but had this feeling she hadn't wanted to move.

_Just hang in there, Kiki._

_I'll come for you, if you're miserable after everything calms down there._

_Doofy misses you too, along with the others._

They were talking way into the night, about things and laughing like they did back in Danville.

Platyborg smiled, seeing her asleep, but was watching her, fighting off sleep.

_Go to sleep, Platyborg._

_Kiki will be fine._

He then passed out, with his cellphone in his metallic paw, but hung up.


	3. Getting A Little Sister

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that veryloyalfan enjoys when he reads.**

**Kiki' is finding it hard, but using Platyborg's watch to have fun.**

* * *

Doof smiled, as he saw Platyborg asleep, snoring as he had his cellphone in his metallic paws, but knew that he'd been talking to Kiki, as he knew he missed her, but smiled removing the cellphone and tucking the cybernetic male in.

He then kissed his forehead, as he left the room, but went to get a drink as he had woken to check up on Platyborg, but was checking up on Vanessa, as he wanted her to live here with him.

He hoped Kiki was okay, as he'd heard from Platyborg that she was having trouble adjusting to living with her parents.

He then went back to bed.

* * *

Kiki was bored, as her parents had gone to a recording studio, but wanted to have fun, but wondered what Phineas and Ferb were doing, but probably having fun, as she remembered Platyborg's watch and what it could do, pressing the button.

She then became a Platyborg, as she was looking at herself in the mirror, as she looked like Platyborg but was deploying her wings, as they popped out, but was a little anxious as she'd never done this before, except the last time she'd been with Platyborg..

She then flew off, laughing but landed in Central Park, as she wanted to play baseball.

But she then decided to become herself again, but saw a boy staring at her, as he was wearing a Yankees cap, with a Chinese dragon shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"Hey there, I'm Greg.

You're not from here, huh?" he said.

Kiki was shy around new people, until she got to know them, but Greg understood seeing her long cane, but was playing baseball with her, but was impressed.

"Wow, you're pretty good, Kiki.

Where did you use to live?" he asked her.

"Danville." she answered.

"Cool, as my Aunt lives there." he told her.

Kiki smiled, as she thought Greg was funny, like Platyborg but wasn't sure if she could trust him, but would tell Platyborg later tonight, but missed him.

"Let's go get hot dogs!" Greg said.

Kiki nodded in reply, as she had money her parents had given her, but went to the hot dog stall.

"Kiki!" she heard somebody yell, as she turned around.

Her mother was there, but had a worried look on her face, which made the brunette haired girl scared.

"I was just having fun, Mom." she told her.

"I was really worried about you.

Come on, let's go." she told her.

Greg sighed, seeing her leave.

* * *

Platyborg was in awe, as he saw a female Platyborg, but she seemed to know him, but was younger than him but he saw Doof join them.

"She claims to be your sister, bro.

Oh, Kiki left you a message." he told him.

The cybernetic male felt the young female Platyborg tugging on his leg, as he didn't know how to deal with a little brother or sister, but he wanted to try.

"Her name's Yuna, Platyborg.

She was in Danville Park, and Perry's owners found her.

Kiki's gonna love her!" Doof told him.

Platyborg was sad, hearing him mention Kiki.

He was reading the message Kiki had left, but he sighed, feeling Doof hug him.

"What should we do, Platyborg?" he asked.

"I wanna wait for a while, but if she still hates it, then I'm gonna rescue her.

Danville is her home, not the Big Apple." he told him.

Doof smiled, knowing that Platyborg was taking it slow, coming up with a plan but remembered that he had been Alt Doof's general in the 2nd Dimension.

"Whatever you decide to do, we'll help." he said.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said smiling sadly.

* * *

_How're things in the Big Apple, kiddo?_

Kiki smiled, as she was talking to Platyborg as it was late but she'd wanted to stay up, in case Platyborg called, but was happy, telling him about her day.

_Platyborg, who's that?_

Platyborg sighed, knowing Yuna was still up, as Kiki saw a young female Platyborg around three years old, but she looked cute.

"Platyborgie, who's that?" she asked.

_She's my little sister, Yuna._

_I only found out about her today._

_I really miss you, Kiki._

Kiki understood, as she missed him, along with being in Danville and playing with him, and having fun like they had before her parents showed up.

"I-I miss you too, Platyborgie and Danville." she told him sniffling.

Platyborg understood, as he wanted to be there to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, but knew she was in New York, and he was in Danville.

He was then telling her things would be okay, as Kiki was feeling better, but he smiled, seeing her fall asleep, as he hung up.

He saw Yuna there, hugging his neck seeing he was sad.

"C-Come on, bedtime." he told her.

The younger Platyborg pouted, making Platyborg smile, as it reminded him of Kiki, as he was putting her to bed, but Doof smiled seeing this.

He had a feeling Yuna would help him, until Kiki came back.


	4. Tired

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Raibow Moon for reviewing, and yes, Yuna's cute but will be a troublemaker.**

**Platyborg's a little tired, because he stayed up late as he was waiting for Kiki to call, but Doofy along with Perry will help him get some sleep.**

**Inspiration for this happened today, as I was really tired today, and had to write.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Kiki was irked, as her parents had taken her cellphone as she'd been staying up talking to Platyborg but knew that he would be worried, if she didn't call him.

She also knew that Platyborg was busy with Yuna, but knew he'd be good with her as he was good with her.

She then remembered her laptop, as she had Doofy's e-mail address, but was sending an e-mail to him.

She hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

Platyborg got out of bed sluggishly, as he was really tired because he'd went to bed at five in the morning, because he'd been waiting for Kiki to call, but unaware that Kiki had her phone taken away, until she got sleep but entered the kitchen, as Yuna was watching Nick and laughing.

Doof saw him enter the kitchen but saw dark rings under Platyborg's eyes, making him sigh, as he hated seeing the cybernetic male tired, but knew he needed to sleep but would wait to see if he'd wake up.

"Hey, Platyborg.

Let me guess, you were up all night again, huh?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I was waiting for Kiki to call.

She hasn't called the last few nights." Platyborg told him.

Doof made him pancakes, but saw Yuna come to the table, using her rocket boosters.

"Hi, Doofy!" she said as Platyborg smiled.

He smiled, as she reminded him of Kiki, but hoped that she was okay as he yawned being sluggish, but Doof sighed seeing him drink coffee, knowing it helped him wake up after he'd been up all night building inators.

"I hate to do this to you, Platyborg.

Give me your phone." he said.

The cybernetic male was sad, relinquishing his phone.

"I'll give it back, when you sleep." Doof told him.

Platyborg looked sad, but hoped Kiki wouldn't be upset.

But Doof saw an new e-mail on his inbox, but saw the same thing had happened with Kiki, but Platyborg sighed, eating but left the kitchen.

He felt really exhausted, and his head hurt a little, but he was sad about not talking to Kiki later, but went to try and stay awake, but still felt tired.

He then went to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her room, Kiki was lying on her bed but was thinking of Platyborg, as she had a feeling that he'd gotten in trouble for staying up late for many nights, but was yawning but she knew her mother was staying at home, while her father was at a CD signing.

_i hope Platyborg's okay, as he probably got in trouble, but probably really tired like I am right now._

_But I know Doofy and Perry will help him fall asleep._

She then fell asleep, as her mother was checking on her.

* * *

Platyborg was still sluggish, as he was playing guitar for a while, as it helped wake him up, but he still felt sleepy, but couldn't fall asleep, as he was playing punk music.

But he was missing strings, as Perry walked in knowing what was going on, as Doof had told him that Platyborg was sleep deprived, but he was giving him a massage, as it would relax him.

The teal furred male was sitting on his bed, rubbing the cybernetic male's back, as he purred in happiness.

"Is it working?" he asked him.

Platyborg shook his head.

"Well, it was worth a try, Platyborg.

I have an idea, which works when Doofy's like this.

Stay here, I'll be right back." he said leaving the room.

Platyborg wondered what Perry was up to.

* * *

Doof had found the rocking chair bed, which he slept in when he was really sleep deprived, like Platyborg was today, as he pulled it out, but put it in his room.

"Cool, can I play with it?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry, honey.

This isn't a toy, but helps people sleep.

Your brother needs to take an nap.

He's really tired, but needs sleep." Doof told her.

The female Platyborg pouted, as she hated naps, but Doof knew it was her naptime soon, but bracing himself, remembering from yesterday how hard it was to put her down for an nap.

"Go get Platyborg, okay?" he said as Perry went into Platyborg's room.

The cybernetic male was listening to music, but wondered what Perry wanted, as he followed him into Doof's room.

His eyes widened, seeing the rocking chair bed.

"This helps Doofy when he needs to sleep.

I know it'll help." Perry told him.

Platyborg then climbed in, as Doof activated it, but the rocking motion was making him drowsy, as Perry smiled, seeing him fall asleep.

"That's good he's asleep, Perry.

He's gonna be out cold for a while, okay?

Now I have to put Yuna down for an nap." Doof told him.

* * *

"Yuna, it's naptime!

Not a game." Doof yelled.

He was chasing the three year old female Platyborg around his apartment, as she thought it was a game, but Perry was helping him, as he was trying to lasso Yuna.

"No nap, Doofy!" Yuna protested.

Perry then caught her, but did a gentle sleeper hold, as it made Yuna sleep, without hurting her.

He then carried her into her room, but Doof tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

Perry smiled, as he left.

He hoped that the nap would help her and Platyborg feetter.

"Thanks, Perry." Doof told him.

"Anytime, Doofy." he said.

Doof sighed, going to make lunch for when Yuna woke up.

He hoped Kiki was okay, but would tell Platyborg when he woke up.


	5. A Little Jealous

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon like.**

**Platyborg's a little jealous of Yuna, as Doofy's spending a lot of time with her, but he also misses Kiki really badly but her grandparents tell him she's not happy, after they'd went for a visit.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg was feeling better, after sleeping, waking up the next morning as he'd slept the entire day and night, but hoped Kiki was okay as he didn't know she'd gotten her phone taken off her, as he went to have breakfast.

But he heard laughter, going into the kitchen, seeing Doof playing with Yuna as he knew he was giving her a little more attention, but he didn't care, drinking orange juice.

"Oh, you're awake!

That's great, Platyborg." Doof told him.

Platyborg was feeling a little jealo9us, as Yuna was eating chocolate chip pancakes, while he had oatmeal but he didn't mind as he was waiting for Kiki.

"Um, Platyborg?

Kiki had her phone taken away, because of staying up, but she sent e-mails, and really misses you." Doof told him.

The cybernetic male was sad, as he pushed away his oatmeal but left the kitchen, as Doof was worrying about him.

He was going to spend the day with Yuna, but knew Platyborg might be angry seeing him with Yuna, but sighed.

"Why is he sad?" he heard Yuna ask.

"It's a big kid thing, Yuna.

We should just leave him alone.

He's having a hard time, with Kiki being gone, and you showing up, but I know Perry and his kids will help him." he told her.

They were going to the mall, as Doof had shopping to do.

* * *

Kiki was feeling nervous, as her parents told her she was was starting school in a couple of days, but she wasn't looking forward to it, as she had trouble making friends unlike in Danville, as Platyborg had helped her, but was getting ready, as her Mom was taking her to the park, knowing Kiki liked playing baseball.

Miranda knew that Kiki wasn't happy here, but she and her husband had a busy music career, and moving to Danville would be hard on them, as being here was for Kiki.

Kiki didn't really talk much around her and Jake, but understood, but would give her phone back, knowing her little friend from Danville made her happy, as she'd overheard them talking.

Kiki was happy, playing baseball with Greg, but Miranda sighed, thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile in Danville, Platyborg was at Kiki's grandmother's house, as he knew Kiki's grandparents had just gotten back from New York, visiting Kiki, as the cybernetic male was eager to hear.

"She isn't happy there, Platyborg.

She was so happy when we came, and was asking about Danville, but more importantly about you.

She's only staying with her parents, because she wants to be with them.

But they're too busy, to spend time with her.

We all miss her, but maybe Danville was her home, not the Big Apple." she told him.

Platyborg was more determined than ever, to go rescue her now, after hearing that keaving, as he needed to plan.

He then left, but returned to Doof's but ignored Yuna who was playing with new yoys that Doof had bought her, but the female Platyborg was a little sad.

"It's okay, Yuna.

He's just stressed." Doof told her.

He had a feeling that Platyborg was planning to go rescue Kiki.

He couldn't let him do it alone.

* * *

P;atyborg was talking to Kiki later that night, making her feel better but heard whimpering, knowing it was Yuna, but his brotherly instincts were kicking in, leaving his room.

He entered Yuna's room, but saw the female Platyborg not sleeping.

"I can't sleep, Platyborgie!

I'm scared!" she said which made him sad.

He then climbed into bed, as he hung up on Kiki, but was feeling warm like when he was with Kiki, but Yuna was feeling better.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad, Platyborgie.

It's just Doofy's a great Daddy.

I've never really had a family, but I like it.

I like having you as a big brother." she said.

That made him smile, hearing that, as he was curious about how Yuna came here, and why she thought he was her brother.

"You're not so bad yourself, Yuna." he said falling asleep.

Doof smiled, seeing them both asleep, but he knew that there were some questions about the female Platyborg that he'd like to know.

But he'd wait for now, going to bed.


	6. Getting Answers

**A/N**

**Here's more, but a little quiet on the review front but maybe they're just busy.**

**Doofy went to the 2nd Dimension to ask his alter self about Yuna, but left both Platyborg and Yuna alone for an entire day, but Platyborg's worrying about Kiki, as she's starting schol the next day.**

* * *

The next morning, Platyborg and Yuna woke, but didn't find Doof anywhere but they found an note from him on the counter, as Yuna was trying to read but couldn't but Platyborg was reading it oyt.

"I guess we're on our own for the day, huh?" he said.

Yuna was anxious, as she didn't know Platyborg that well, but knew he was her big brother but Platyborg had ideas for things they could do, but he smiled, seeing an e-mail from Kiki.

Yuna was curious about Kiki, as she knew that her big brother cared about her, but Platyborg was quiet but was making breakfast for them, but she noticed he was quiet.

"Sorry, big brother." she told him.

"It's okay, Yuna." he said softly.

He was flipping pancakes, but Yuna was in awe knowing he was good at cooking, as the pancakes were he hoped Doof was okay.

* * *

Kiki was anxious, as she was getting school stuff, as she was starting school in the morning at an elementary school for kids like her with special needs, but wanted to talk to Platyborg, as he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

She'd gotten a teal backpack, along with new clothes, but she wondered where her father was, but Miranda was anxious, knowing the boss of their record label was ruthless at getting what he wanted.

"How's your little friend doing, honey?" she asked her.

"He's doing okay, but has a little sister named Yuna." she replied.

Miranda smiled, knowing that Kiki cared about her friend.

* * *

"Higher, Platyborgie!" Yuna said giggling.

They were at the playground in Danville Park, as Yuna wanted to play but Platyborg was pushing her on a swing but liked going higher, but Platyborg was anxious knowing she could get hurt but sighed.

Yuna then went over, but activated her wings, landing on her webbed feet laughing.

"Let's do it again, Platyborgie!" she said.

The cybernetic male was worried, but knew Yuna wasn't afraid as he knew it was going to be a long day, but saw her fall over and scratched her paw.

"I-It hurts, Platyborgie!" she cried.

That sound broke his heart, as he bent down to her level, but helped her up, grabbing a band-aid from the backpack he'd brought with him.

"iit's okay, Yuna.

Feeling better, kiddo?" he said softly.

She nodded, calming down.

Yuna then hugged him.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said.

"Let's go play, okay?" he told her.

She then ran off as he was following her.

* * *

Doof gulped, as he was in Alt Doof'[s building, as they were drinking tea and eating almond brittle as Alt Doof was happy, seeing his 1st Dimension counterpart here but understood, hearing him ask about Yuna.

"i made her to be a sibling to Platyborg, but she grew in emotion, defying me, so I disowned her, but she somehow found the portal to your dimension, but I don't care about her.

But how's P-Borg?" he asked him.

Doof was anxious to say, as his alter self could use Kiki against Platyborg to make him return to him, but he lied to his alter self.

He then left before Alt Doof found out.

He then pulled out the remote, activating a portal to the 1st Dimension, as he went through but it closed after he went through but put the remote back into his lab coat pocket, heading to his building.

He then found Platyborg in the kitchen, making lunch as Yuna was taking an nap, but Doof was stunned hearing this as he had trouble putting her down for an nap.

"We've been having fun, Doofy.

We went to the park and had fun." Platyborg told him.

Doof hugged him, as he was very proud of him.

"Thank you very much, Platyborg." he said.

Platyborg smiled, feeling proud but would phone Kiki later, after lunch.

Doof was helping him.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said.

He hoped Kiki was okay.

He was feeling hungry, as they'd made sandwiches, but saw Yuna walk in, rubbing sleep from her eyes, but smiled hugging Doof.

"I missed you, Doofy.

But I had fun with Platyborgie." she said.

They were then eating, but Platyborg was quiet, but after he was done, he went to his room.

He was playing guitar, while sitting on the bed, but was getting sleepy.

He then fell asleep lying on his side.


	7. Going To New York

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon like.**

**Platyborg's going to New York to rescue Kiki, but Doof and Yuna are going with him.**

* * *

Platyborg was packing, as he was secretly going to go to New York and get Kiki back, but knew Doof would kill him if he found out, but unaware that Yuna was overhearing.

"Where're you going?" she asked him.

"Nome of your business, Yuna!" he told her.

The female Platyborg then left but was going to tell Doof, as he wondered what was going on, but his dark blue eyes widened, realising what Platyborg was up to.

"You're not flying to New York by yourself, Platyborg.

It's too dangerous." he said.

"But I've gotta go rescue Kiki!

She's miserable!" he said.

Doof sighed, as he would have to go to New York with him, but the cybernetic male was relieved, hearing they were going together, but Yuna wanted to come.

"I guess it's okay, Yuna.

Besides Kiki did want to meet you." Platyborg told her.

Yuna was excited, as Doof went to order plane tickets as Platyborg went to call Kiki but wouldn't tell her about coming to rescue her.

He was listening to her tell him about her rough day at school.

"It'll be okay, kiddo.

I promise." he told her.

_I hope so, Platyborgie._

_I wanna go back to Danville, with you guys._

_I wish my parents would understand._

"I know, Kiki." he said hanging up.

They were leaving later that night, but were going to hang out with Perry, as he and Yuna were friends with him but Doof was going shopping for a few things.

"Let's go have fun, Yuna." Platyborg told her.

They then left.

* * *

"So you guys are going to New York, huh?" Perry told Platyborg.

They were in Perry's lair, drinking soda and eating cookies, but Yuna was fooling around with the gadgets in there, as Platyborg had told her not to touch anything.

"It's okay, as she didn't mean it." Perry told him.

He sighed, as he saw Yuna getting sleepy, knowing it was almost time for her nap.

Perry thought she was a cute sleeper.

Platyborg was anxious about her in New York, as she'd cause chaos there.

But he was relaxing, taking deep breaths.

* * *

Doof noticed that Platyborg was very quiet, as they were in his car, going to the airport but Yuna was singing along to the music on the radio, which Doof thought was very cute.

He understood, that Platyborg was worried about Kiki but knew they'd bring her home to Danville.

Yuna was excited, as they arrived at the airport, but got out.

He knew they were one step closer to Kiki.

* * *

Doof sighed, seeing Yuna running around while they were waiting for their flight, but Platyborg was keeping a close eye on her, as they'd dressed as humans to enter the airport, but Yuna was wearing a pink shirt with denim shorts, and Crocs.

"Are you okay, Doofy?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine, pumpkin.

I'm worrying for your brother, as he wants to rescue Kiki.

But we're gonna have fun, too.

I have money for you guys to spend." he told her.

Platyborg smiled, seeing her excited.

He hoped Kiki was okay, as he was e-mailing her through Doofy's IPhone, but hoped she was okay but smiled hearing a reply from her.

He hoped that he could take her home with him.

Yuna was cuddling in Doof's arms, as the flight was beginning to board.

"Come on, guys." he told them.

They then got on the plane, but Yuna was sitting beside Doof, as Platyborg had the window seat.

He was sleepy, but fell asleep as the plane took off.

Doof smiled, seeing Yuna colouring.

* * *

Kiki was tired, lying in bed as she'd gotten an emil from Platyborg, but her eyes widened reading he was coming to New York, but excited as she'd missed him and Danville, but smiled falling asleep.

Her fther smiled, peeking in as he was worried knowing that his record label boss was being mean, and knew he could use his family against him.

He then left her to sleep.

* * *

Platyborg was happy, seeing the plane landed at Newark Internatonal Airport, as Yuna was waking up, as she'd taken an nap but she smiled, looking at the buildings.

Doof smiled, listening to the younger female Platyborg talking about the city, as he'd gotten the address of where Kiki's parents were living with Kiki, as Perry had given him the address but first they were checking into the hotel, and then going to find Kiki.

They got into a taxi, but arrived at Time's Square, at the Doubletree but Platyborg hoped Kiki was okay, as he followed Doof and Yuna into the hotel, as Doof was checking in.

Yuna was in awe, at the hotel.

Platyborg smiled, at his sister's excitement.

"Let's go to our rooms, guys." Doof said.

Both Platyborgs nodded, following him into the elevator.

* * *

Kiki was in Central Park, playing in the playground but heard familiar laughter, seeing Platyborg, as she hugged him tightly, as happy tears were in her eyes.

"I missed you too, kiddo.

Yuna's here too, along with Doofy.

I came to bring you back to Danville." he told her.

Kiki smiled, as she saw Yuna but thought she was cute, but Yuna was shy around her, but Platyborg thought it was cute, as they were getting ice cream.

He had missed her for so long, but happy being with her again.

They were playing together.


	8. Capturing Kiki

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**Doofy is trying to convince Mirnda to let Kiki return to Danville, but she needs to think about it.**

**I hope they do.**

**Thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and you gave me ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

"So you wanna take Kiki back to Danville?" Mirnda asked Doof.

He was in the apartment where Kiki and her parents lived, but was drinking coffee, but was feeling nervous.

Platyborg had given him courage before he left, but now he was here, the pep talk was wearing off.

"Yes, as I know Kiki's happier with us." he told Miranda..

He then saw Kiki enter, but looked happy, knowing she'd been having fun with Platyborg as she hugged him.

"Hey, Doofy.

I missed you guys so much!" she told him.

Doof chuckled at her, knowing she was very happy, as Miranda hadn't seen her like that, since they'd moved here.

She needed to think about it, along with talking to Jake.

Kiki was going into her bedroomj to do her homework, as she was going out later with Platyborg and Doof, but she was excited about going out, as she'd never gone out at night before, as Platyborg was happy to be here with her.

Doof then left, as Platyborg needed to get ready for later, but hoped that Jake and Miranda would let Kiki come with them back to Danville.

* * *

Platyborg was excited, but nervous as he'd never gone out on a date night before, but Doof and Yuna were going too, as he was dressed in a leather jacket.

Doof smiled, seeing him but hoped that Kiki's parents would let her come back to Danville.

Yuna was excited, as they were going to a pizzaeria, but he hoped Kiki was okay.

They then left their hotel rooms.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he and Kiki were sitting at a table at Papa Joe's Pizzaeria, as they were waiting for their pizzas to get here, as they were talking about how their lives had been, since they'd been separated for a while.

Yuna was in awe, seeing the pizas, as Doof laughed.

But they were unaware a group of ninjas were watching, as they'd been ordered by the boss of Jake's record label to capture Kiki, but not to harm her.

"So, that's the kid our boss wants, huh?" one of them said.

Their leader nodded in reply, as they sprang into action, as Platyborg was in awe, but worried seeing one of the ninjas use a sleeper hold on Kiki, making him angry.

"Leave her alone, you jerks!" he yelled lunging.

Doof was anxious, knowing how great a fighter Platyborg was, as he saw the cybernetic male fighting them, but Yuna was in awe.

"Go, Platyborgie!

Kick butt!" she said.

But the ninjas left with Kiki, but Platyborg was sad, as tears fell from his eyes, but he wiped them away, before Yuna saw, but Doof knew they had to tell Kiki's parents.

But they saw Jake show up, as he knew this had happened, as Doof was confused.

"My boss, Pierre ordered them to capture her.

But they won't hurt her.

It's to make sure we don't leave the city." he told him.

Platyborg's bionic eye glowed with red light, making Jake gulp, as Doof sensed he was mad, but understood as he knew he cared about Kiki.

"We have to get her back, no matter what." Platyborg said.

Doof agreed, making calls as he was calling both Alt Doof and Perry to help.

He hoped that they could help them.

* * *

Alt Doof smiled, as he was in New York, but wondered what Doof wanted, but was angry hearing somebody had captured Platyborg's little friend, but Yuna was scared as she was hiding behind Platyborg but he understood, as he had been mean to her.

"I'll help you, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg was grateful, hugging Doof with happy tears.

Doof knew it would be okay, as they went to the hotel.


	9. Going To Get Kiki Back

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and yes the record boss is messing with Platyborg, but Alt Doof along with Doofy and Perry are going to help.**

**Agent L, my friend Inyunaruto365's PnF persona is going to help too.**

**.I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg saw Yuna was scared, seeing that Alt Doof was here but he didn't understand why he scared her but he was worrying about Kikim as they were in his room.

"P-Platyborgie, can I sleep with you?" she asked.

He nodded, as she climbed in, but felt her hugging his waist tight-as he wondered why Alt Doof scared her so badly, but he felt like he knew him from somewhere.

He then felt sleepy, as tomorrow they were going to find Kiki, but he was stroking Yuna, hearing her calm down.

He then fell asleep, but Doof smiled, watching them sleep but he knew that Platyborg was sad nussing Kiki.

He then was with Alt Doof, but hoped Perry had gotten his call, as he would be a big help.

* * *

Platyborg woke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as Yuna was still asleep but saw a dark brown red furred platypus female wearing goggles over her fedora, but had dark brown eyes, but smiled seeing him.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Leah." she told him.

He then saw Perry there, hugging him, as he'd gotten Doof's call for help, but had brought Leah with him, as she'd wanted to join in the action.

They were going to get breakfast, but Perry had found a location, where Kiki might be as he knew Jake had gone to get Kiki back.

"He's gonna need our help, Perry!" Platyborg told him.

He agreed along with Doof and Alt Doof, but he couldn't leave Yuna alone, but Yuna couldn't be left alone.

"I'll look after her, Platyborg." Leah said.

Perry and them left, as Leah hoped they'd get Kiki back, as she was making breakfast as she was hungry.

* * *

Jake then arrived at the studio of his record company, as he entered his boss's room, but found Kiki tied up, which made him angry, as he cared about his daughter even though he didn't show it.

"Have you thought about our offer?" he asked.

Jake was hesitant to answer, as he didn't want to lose his daughter.

But he then saw Platyborg fly in through the window, as Perry was beating up the security guards, but the cybernetic male was angry, seeing Kiki hurt and tied up, as his bionic eye glowed with red light.

"You messed with the wrong Platyborg, chump!" he yelled activating his blaster cannon.

Pierre ducked under his table, as laser blasts were flying everywhere, as Doof was untying Kiki.

Perry was in awe, seeing that Platyborg was stamed, but knew that Kiki was safe, but he had to calm down, as Kiki was safe, but Pierre had left but Doof had called the cops.

"Let's go back to the hotel, okay?" Perry said to Platyborg.

The cybernetic male then relaxed, as he deployed his wings, while carrying Kiki but Perry was leaving along with both Doofs.

* * *

l"Get back here, Yuna!" Leah yelled.

The young female Platyborg was running rings around the dark brown red furred secret agent, but she saw Platyborg and the others return with Kiki.

"Somebody loaded her up with sugar, again.

She'll hyper down soon enough, guys.

Be thankful she doesn't use her wings a lot." Platyborg told her.

He then went into his room, putting Kiki on his bed, but got a cold compress on her head, but was sitting on the bed waiting for her to wake up.

Doof walked in, carrying food, as they hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said eating a waffle.

He then left the room, as he was talking to Alt Doof, but Yuna was curled up in a ball, as Leah knew that Alt Doof scared her.

She had an idea, as she knew that Alt Doof wasn't bad anymore, but understood after Doof had told her about Yuna, but she saw the Platyborg female was scared.

"You should try to trust him, Yuna.

He's not bad anymore." she told her.

"Alt Doof wasn't a good Daddy to me, after he made me like this, because I have emotions and a heart, so I ran away to my big brother and Doofy." she said.

But Leah saw that Alt Doof looked a little sad, as he'd overheard what Yuna had said.

She had an idea on how to get them to bond.


	10. Guarding Kiki

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks for the wonderful reviews from veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon13**

**Kiki isn't well, but Platyborg will help her get better, even if it is swine flu.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Kiki's eyes opened slowly, seeing Platyborg by her side, as he was sitting on her bed, but he hugged her gently, as he'd been worried about her but he realised she was sick, as he felt her forehead.

It was warm, very warm, which made the cybernetic male scared, as Doof entered, but understood feeling Kiki's head.

"Will she be okay, Doofy?" he asked.

Doof was anxious himself, but had to keep calm for Platyborg's sake, as he needed to get Kiki checked out.

"She'll be okay, Platyborg.

We need to get her checked out, to see why she's sick." he told him.

The cybernetic male nodded, as he was going with him as Kiki was scared, but he was holding her hand, which was helping her.

He hoped it was nothing serious, as he loved Kiki with all his heart, but couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

They hadn't told Kiki's parents, as they had enough to worry about, without their daughter being sick adding to their worry.

They then arrived at the doctor's, but Doof told Platyborg to stay in the cab.

"I know you wanna help, Platyborg.

But you've already done so much for Kiki." he told him.

Platyborg understood, as he saw them get out of the cab, but Platyborg was hoping that Kiki would be okay.

He then took deep breaths, to relax himself.

He knew she'd be fine.

* * *

Doof then returned to the cab with a sleeping Kiki in his arms, which made Platyborg relieved but wondered what was wrong with her, that made Doof look so sad.

"She has a bad case of swine flu, Platyborg.

The doctor gave her a shot, along with medicine she has to take.

I feel so bad for her, after that creep kidnapped her and now this." he told him.

Platyborg felt sorry for Kiki, as they had plans for a bunch of stuff they were gonna do together, but now they couldn't because she was sick, but he'd look after her.

They then arrived at the Doubletree, but saw press, knowing they knew about the Pierre thing, but they entered, without talking to them, but Platyborg had punched one of the reporters trying to take a photo of Kiki, as it wasn't right.

Doof smiled at his action, but knew he would be in trouble for that.

"I don't care, Doofy.

Nobody like those vultures are getting near Kiki!" he said in the elevator.

The doors opened, as they got out, but went to their hotel room, but Yuna hugged her brother, as she'd missed him a lot.

But he saw that Alt Doof had been playing with her, breaking the ice.

He then followed Doof into his room, as he tucked Kiki in, but the cybernetic male was sitting on the bed, watching her sleep, as he put a cold compress on her head, to cool the fever down.

"Platyborgie, don't you wanna come with us?

We're gonna go shopping!" Yuna said.

He shook his head in reply.

"If Kiki can't go, then I won't." he told her.

Yuna pouted, hearing that about to have a meltdown, but Doof manaed to calm her down, as he explained that Platyborg wanted to look after Kiki.

She understood, as they left.

* * *

Kiki awoke later, feeling sick, but threw up in the trashcan in the room but Platyborg was relieved seeing she was awake, as he'd been worried about her.

"What's wrong with me, Platyborgie?

Why do I feel so sick?" she asked weakly.

"You have swine flu, but it'll be okay.

Doofy and the others went out, but I decided to stay." he told her.

She smiled, coughing a lot, but was drinking juice.

He knew she'd get better, soon but knew they had to convince her parents about letting her go back to Danville, but hoped this time, they'd agree.

He yawned, as he was tired.

"It's okay, Platyborgie.

Take an nap." she said to him.

He agreed, as he felt drowsy, falling asleep.

Kiki smiled, as it was cute.

She knew Platyborg would always be with her, and protect her.

* * *

Jake and Miranda had heard about Kiki being sick, and had decided to leave the hearing they were at, but they smiled, seeing both their daughter and her little friend asleep, as it was cute.

They were anxious to let Kiki return to Danville, as all they'd wanted since moving here, was to be a family but that hadn't happened at all, and the whole thing with Pierre hadn't helped either.

They then left them to sleep, as they were going to the hotel bar, but saw Doof and the others return, but Doof saw something was bothering them.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." he said handing Alt Doof the room key.

Alt Doof understood, as he and the others went in the elevator.


	11. Watching Over Her

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Rainbowmoon13 for reviewing.**

**Doofy's talking sense into Kiki's parents, about spending time with Kiki.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof along with Jake and Miranda were sitting at a table at the hotel bar, as he wanted to talk to them about Kiki and the hope they'd spend some time with her.

"We do, Doof but it's hard.

Jake and I are always busy, with our work." Miranda told him.

"Well, you should, as Kiki's a sweet kid/." he said sipping a cocktail.

Jake agreed, as he was he hated Pierre, but had been playing with the notion of moving to Danville, as Kiki had wanted them to live there.

"We've been playing with moving to Danville, as it would make Kiki happy." Jake told him.

Miranda understood, knowing Doof had spent a lot of time with her, but they were knowing that he was right, but they needed to decide between their daughter or their musical career.

"I'll leave you two alone to think." Doof told them leaving.

He then went into the elevator and hoped they'd choose Kiki.

* * *

Platyborg sighed, as he was lying on his bed, which Kiki was tucked up in but was still sick as her eyes opened, seeing Platyborg watching TV, but felt him hug her.

"Hey, Platyborgie.

I feel terrible.

What were you doing, while I was asleep?" she asked coughing.

"I was playing poker with Alt Doof and Perry, and winning candy." he told her.

They then saw Doof come in, looking miserable, as he didn't want to worry Kiki, but saw Platyborg getting orange juice from the freezer, for Kiki as it would help her feel better.

"What's eating you, Doofy?" he asked him.

"Just been talking with Kiki's parents, Platyborg.

I see you're taking care of Kiki, which is good." he told him.

The cybernetic male understood, as Kiki didn't talk about them a lot, but understood, as he carried the flask into his room, after Alt Doof had given her some Nyquil.

He then put the flask on the bedside table, but had poured some into a glass for Kiki, as she was drinking.

"Thanks, Platyborgie.

I hope my parents are okay." she said softly.

Platyborg smiled, as he climbed in beside her, but she was anxious about him catching her germs, but he didn't seem worried.

"I don't think I'll get sick, Kiki." he told her.

She smiled, hearing that as she knew the others were going out for dinner, but knew Platyborg would stay with her, but they heard a knock on the door, as Doof answered it, seeing Jake and Miranda.

"We're gonna stay with Kiki, while you're gone." Miranda told him.

Platyborg was anxious, leaving with Doof and the others, as he cared about Kiki.

"Don't worry, Platyborg.

She's in good hands." Doof assured him.

He hoped so.

* * *

Perry noticed that Platyborg was very quiet, as they were sitting at a table in a Chinese place, but understood he was concerned about Kiki, but knew Kiki's parents would take god care of her, while they were gone.

"How do you know, Perry?

They haven't spent time with her in years!" Platyborg said.

The cybernetic male gripped his chopsticks angrily, but Doof's hand on his shoulder calmed him down, making Perry relieved.

"We'll see how they do, when we get back.

I'm worried about leaving her with them too, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg calmed down, drinking Pepsi.

* * *

"How come you were busy, Mommy?" Kiki asked Miranda softly.

The older woman was sitting on the bed, as Jake was ordering in dinner from a Chinese place in Chinatown, but she felt guilty at her daughter's question.

"We never meant for it to be that way, honey.

But we're trying to be a family." she told her.

"I know, Mommy." Kiki replied coughing.

Miranda then handed her some orange juice, as she drank.

"Thanks, Mommy." she said.

"You're welcome, honey." she said leaving for a little while.

She knew that this was going well, but hoped Doof and the others were having fun.

She saw Jake drinking soda, as the Chinese was here, but she was thinking about what Doof had said, as they wanted to be a family with Kiki.

She then relaxed, going to eat.

* * *

Platyborg saw Yuna running around the streets of New York, as she was hyper from ice cream and candy, but both Doofs were catching up with her, as the sugar rush was wearing off, as Perry caught her in a lasso.

"Thanks, Perry.

We should get back to the hotel, before we get in trouble." Doof told him.

Platyborg agreed, deploying his wings, but went ahead to the hotel, but Doof understood, as he knew the cyberbetic male was anxious to see how Kiko was doing, but hugged her, as he entered his bedroom.

"I missed you, kiddo.

How were your parents?" he asked her.

"They were okay, but I missed you guys." she told him.

He then climbed into the bed, as he was exhausted, from what they'd been doing.

She then fell asleep, resting her head on the pillow.


	12. Being In Charge

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed, like BrookeDoofy and veryloyalfan and Rainbowmoon13.**

**Kiki's parents went to go look at a house in Danville, so they could maybe live in Danville like what Kiki wants.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Jake and Miranda had left New York for a couple of days, but hadn't told Kiki they were looking at a house in Danville, so they could be a family like Kiki wanted, but had told Doof not to tell her.

They were busy sightseeing in New York, but Platyborg got a crazy idea, seeing the Empire State Building, as he'd always wanted to bungee jump off it or free fall, then deploy his wings.

Alt Doof liked his idea, but Doof sighed, hoping Yuna wouldn't want to try, as she couldn't use her wings yet.

Platyborg smiled, as he jumped off the top of the Empire State Building, enjoying the freefall, but managed to deply his wings flying safely to the ground, landing on his webbed feet.

"I wanna try, please?" Yuna begged.

"Sorry, you're too little Yuna.

Plus you can't use your wings." Doof told her.

Platyborg agreed with Doof, knowing Yuna wanted to copy the things he did, as she looked up to him, but knew that stunt was way too dangerous for her.

"Come on guys, let's get ice cream." Alt Doof said.

The younger female Platyborg got excited, hearing that but Platyborg smiled, knowing ice cream would distract her from crazy stunts.

He hoped that Kiki was okay, back in the hotel.

He was quiet.

Doof was understanding, as he knew how Platyborg cared about Kiki.

He smiled, having a feeling e knew where Kiki's parents were, but had promised not to tell Kiki.

Platyborg wondered what was going on.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you." he told him.

The cybernetic male understood, as he knew that you had to keep secrets.

He guessed it must be a surprise for Kiki.

* * *

Miranda smiled, as they'd bought a house on Maple Drive in Danville, but wouldn't be moving there, until after Christmas but knew Kiki would be very happy.

Jake knew that Kiki loved being in the Tri-State Area, and could now see why his daughter loved it, but they were getting their flight later tonight.

Miranda knew that Kiki was in good hands, as Doof was a very good caregiver, but knew that Platyborg was a good friend to their daughter, but Jake hoped that she was feeling better.

Miranda knew she was fine.

* * *

Kiki smiled, as she saw Platyborg and the others were back, as the cybernetic male ran into his room jumping on the bed, hugging her as she giggled, coughing.

"Hey, Platyborgie.

Did you guys have fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I freefell off the Empire State Building.

But I deployed my wings, so I was fine.

But Yuna wanted to try, so we got ice cream." he told her.

Kiki was in awe, hearing what he'd done, but thought it was cool, yet dangerous but glad he was okay.

She was hearing him purr, as he was happy being with her, as they were just watching TV, but he knew both Doofs were trying to put Yuna down for an nap.

"Got ya, Yuna!" Doof told the Platyborg female.

Yuna was being cranky, but singing a lullaby made her fall asleep, as Platyborg smiled, seeing them leave.

Kiki smiled, as she'd always wanted a younger sibling, but Platyborg had told her it wasn't a good ideas, as younger siblings were fun, but could be trouble.

Kiki smiled, drinking soda, but belched, making Platyborg laugh.

"Sorry, Platyborgie." she said blushing.

"It's okay, kiddo." he told her.

They were having fun, while Doof had gotten a message from Jake and Miranda, saying they'd be back in a couple of hours.

Alt Doof was eating peanut butter cups.

Doof hoped they were okay.

* * *

Later Doof, along with Jake and Miranda were going out for dinner, but Alt Doof was watching Kiki, Platyborg and Yuna while they were gone, but orderring dinner.

He was a little nervous, as he'd never been left alone with kids but Doof assured him he'd do fine, as he would check in on him via phone as it made Alt Doof relieved.

He knew that Kiki and Platyborg would behave for him, but Yuba would give him trouble, and he was dreading it but knew he could do it.

He then entered Platyborg's room, finding Kiki asleep, and Platyborg watching TV, but the cybernetic male wondered why the place sounded quiet.

"Doof and Kiki's parents went out for dinner.

Meaning I'm in chargw.

I know you two know how to behave, but I'm worried about Yuna." he told him.

"It's okay, Alt Doofy.

Yuna likes you.

I'm sure she'll behave, for you.

If you want, I can help." Platyborg said.

"Thanks, P-Borg.

But I see you've got your hands full, with Kiki." he told him.

"Okay then, bro." he told him.

Alt Doof then left them alone, as he was waiting for Yuna to wake up, as he was making snacks for her, when she woke up.

He hoped this would go smoothly.

He then dialled the pizza delivery place.


	13. Running Wild

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that those who reviewed.**

**Yuna's hyper and giving Alt Doof trouble, after drinking too much Pepsi, and Alt Doof's trying to catch her, as she's running wild around the hotel.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Alt Doof sighed, as he was playing with Yuna in the main living area of the hotel room, but she was very calm as he knew Platyborg and Kiki were watching TV, but was anxious to give the female Platyborg sugar.

He knew there would be chaos with Doof and Kiki's parents out of the way, but knew Platyborg would help him.

He then heard the doorbell, as it was six in the evening, as it was the pizza guy, but Yuna was watching Nick, but went to pay the delivery guy.

He then saw the delivery guy stare at Platyborg, as he'd came in sensing it was dinner, but Alt Doof wasn't happy with people doing that to his creation, even though Platyborg was now Kiki's.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer doofkopf!" he said slamming the door.

Platyborg smiled, after hearing Alt Doof defend him like that.

He then sat down at the table.

Alt Doof was eating pizza with bratwurst on top, but Yuna was eating some, but liked it, making Platyborg stunned.

He was eating Hawalian but was drinking soda, but he saw Yuna drinking Pepsi, knowing Alt Doof was in for trouble.

But he then saw Kiki going to the bathroom, but heard her throwing up, as Yuna looked a little grossed out.

"She can't help it, Yuna.

She's sick." he told her.

The female Platyborg was understanding, but was stiill grossed out but was eating ice cream.

Alt Doof was anxious, as he knew Yuna was going to be hyper.

* * *

Yuna snuck out of the hotel room, while Alt Doof was taking an nap, as she wanted to explore, but hated being watched, but knew how to pick locks on doors.

She hoped Platyborg hadn't noticed that she'd left, as she wanted to have fun, like a big kid.

But Platyborg had seen her leave, but was shaking Alt Doof awake, as he wondered what he wanted.

"Yuna left the hotel room, Alt Doofy!" he told him.

The one eyed man was stunned, as they had to catch her before something happened, but saw Doof walk in, anxious along with Kiki's parents.

"Yuna's causing chaos down in the lobby!" he told his alter self.

Alt Doof then left the hotel room, but told Platyborg to stay here, and watch Kiki, while he and Doof tried to catch Yuna.

Platyborg hoped that they'd catch Yuna.

He hoped that his little sister wasn't causing chaos.

Jake and Miranda were making coffee, but knew Yuna must be a handful.

Platyborg then went to join Kiki, but she wondered what was going on.

"Yuna's running wild around the hotel, after having too much sugar.

Both Alt Doof and Doof are trying to catch her." he told her.

She was in awe, coughing up a storm.

He handed her a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she told him.

But she hoped that Kiki was okay.

* * *

"Get back home, Yuna!" Alt Doof yelled.

He was chasing the female Platyborg through the corridors of the hotel, as Doof was able to lasso her, but saw her hypering down.

"Good girl, Yuna.

Let's get back to the hotel room, before anybody sues." he said.

Alt Doof agreed, as they were carrying Yuna back to their hotel room, but had a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but they were tucking her into the sofa bed, but Doof kissed Yuna's forehead.

They were exhausted, from chasing Yuna around the hotel, but Platyborg felt bad for them being worn out by his little sister.

He yawned, as he climbed into bed beside Kiki, but she wondered why he looked a little worried.

"Yuna really wore both Doofs out tonight, which is odd.

But they'll probably recover by morning, right?" he told her.

"Sure they will, Platyborgie." she replied softly.

They then fell asleep.


	14. Moving In

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan, and Brookiesmirtz for reviewing, and loving her new story on DA.**

**Platyborg and his little family are moving to the same apartment building that Kiki's parents and Kiki live in, but they're all moving back to Danville after Christmas.**

**Yuna's not happy though, but Doofy and Platyborg will help her.**

* * *

Platyborg was shaken awake by Doof the next morning, as they were moving into the same apartment building as Kiki and her parents, but moving back to Danville with them after Christmas.

The cybernetic male then was helping Doof pack the stuff away, but was excited to have his best friend as an neighbour, but knew Yuna was going to be upset.

\"i'm sure she'll get used to things, Platyborg.

But let's have breakfast, okay/" he said as Platyborg agreed helpibng to make pancakes, but saw Yuna enter clutching a stuffed platypus and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, honey.

Ready to go, after breakfast?" Doof told her.

The female Platyborg saw that the stuff was taken away making her a little scared, but Doof was explaining.

But Yuna was upset, having a meltdown, especially since Alt Doof had went back to the 2nd Dimension, but Perry and Leah were still here.

Platyborg then saw Doof pick her up, as he was calming her down, but his alter self had told him that wasn't the best way, when Yuna had a meltdown, but Doof knew she was three years old but didn't know yet.

They were then eating breakfast, but were leaving the hotel after breakfast, but Kiki had already left the hotel with her parents, but Platyborg was stunned, seeing Yuna so quiet.

* * *

They were then in the lobby, sitting, as Doof was checking out but in a queue and heard some people whispering, seeing Yuna, which made Doof a little angry but they were almost out of here.

"They're not worth it." he mumbled.

Yuna was quiet, as she was looking at the floor with her hands on the straps of her backpack but was wearing a shirt with shorts, with sandals on her webbed feet.

Platyborg knew his sister had liked being here, and thought they were living here, but knew she'd like the apartment once she got used to it.

"It'll be okay, Yuna.

It'll be another adventure." he told her.

The female Platyborg knew he was right, as he was older, and knew more about the world than she did, but hugged him, making him smile.

"Just trust me, okay?" he told her.

"Okay, I trust you." she told him.

Doof smiled, watching the moment, after checking out.

"Come on, guys." he said as they got up.

They then left, but were getting into a taxi, as Doof had told the driver ehere to go, but saw Yuna looking out the window at the city.

He knew that the female Platyborg would need time to get used to the apartment, but knew Platyborg would help her.

They then arrived at the apartment building, as they got out but Platyborg saw Kiki waiting for him, as he hugged her but she wondered what was bugging Yuna.

"She's a little upset about moving here, but she'll get used to it." he told her.

She understood, as she'd had a hard time moving here, but had gotten used to it in time.

They then went to their apartment, as Doof had the keys, but heard Platyborg excited from one of the bedrooms, as Doof entered, seeing bunk beds.

"This is gonna rock, Doofy!" he said.

"That means you and Yuna get to share a room.

I get a room to myself." Doof told him.

Yuna was stunned, seeing Platyborg on the top bunk, after flying up there and placing his backpack on there.

Yuna sighed, putting her backpack on the bottom bunk but was upset about this.

She then saw that Platyborg was gonna play with Kiki, while she and Doofy were going shopping, as there was a fridge and a kitchen in the apartment as she left with him.


	15. Feeling Better About Moving

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope veryloyalfan enjoys.**

**Yuna's still feeling sad about moving to the apartment building, but Platyborg will help her.**

* * *

Yuna was very quiet, as she was with Doof in the store getting groceries, but she was in a cart as Doof was pushing it, but knew something was bothering her, but knew that she wasn't happy about moving.

He had a feeling that she was having a hard time, but knew that Platyborg would help her feel better, as he was buying cookies, knowing she along with him and Platyborg liked cookies.

"Come on, let's go pay for the groceries." Doof said.

He was pushing the cart to the till, but the clerk was staring at Yuna, but was quiet but Doof relaxed, as he was pretty defensive when people were jerkwads to either Platyborg or Yuna.

He was unaware that both of them had gotten under his skin, and was beginning to think of them as his kids, but Yuna wondered why he was smiling.

"I'm thinking some very good thoughts, honey.

As you and your brother are like the kids I've always wanted." he told her.

"What about Vanessa, Doofy?" Yuna asked him.

"Yes, Vanessa's my child too.

But she doesn't need me anymore.

She's going to college in the Spring." he said.

Yuna felt bad for him, but was holding his hand, but squeezing it gently to make him feel better, making him smile.

"Thanks, honey." he said.

They then paid for their groceries, but went back to the apartment, seeing Platyborg playing with Kiki.

"Hey, Doofy!" he said waving.

Doof smiled, seeing the cybernetic male hug him and Yuna, but went back to playing.

He then went into the building, and to their apartment to put the groceries away, but Kiki noticed Yuna was quiet but not wanting to play, which Platyborg thought was odd.

"She's still sad about moving, huh?" she asked him.

"Yes, she is.

Maybe Doofy should help her, along with you.

You know how rough it was for you to get used to an new place." he told her.

The brunette haired girl smiled, understanding as she saw Yuna playing in the sandbox but saw the female Platyborg playing by herself, but was stunned, seeing Kiki.

"How come you're playing by yourself, Yuna?

You know you can play with Platyborgie and me." she said.

"I don't feel like playing, Kiki." she replied.

"Because you're finding moving here hard?

I know how that felt, when I first gpt here.! Kiki told her.

"Really, Kiki?" Yuna asked her.

"Yep, it was until you guys showed up." she told her.

The female Platyborg smiled, hearing that from her, but was feeling better.

She then was playing basketball with her and Platyborg.

* * *

Doof saw that Yuna wasn't eating her broccoli, but had a feeling this would happen, as Vanessa had been like that at Yuna's age but Platyborg was done.

"It looks like brains, Doofy!" she said making Platyborg laugh.

"Yes, but we need it to be big and strong." Doof replied.

Yuna then ate it but made a face swallowing it, as he thought that was cutre.

Doof sighed, as they were having cake for dessert, but hoped Yuna wouldn't run riot in the building, like what had happened the other night.

He then was getting Yuna ready for bed, as he was bracing himself for her.

She was getting into pyjamas, but Doof was soothing the female Platyborg to sleep, but sighed, knowing Platyborg was hanging out with Kiki, but was coming back soon, as he'd given him a curfew.

He then saw Yuna getting sleepy with her stuffed platypus in her arms, but drifted off.

Doof kissed her forehead, leaving the room.

He then heard the apartment door open, as Platyborg entered.

"Hey buddy, had fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." he replied.

He then saw the cybernetic male get ready for bed, but he smiled seeing Yuna asleep in her bed, but he climbed onto his bed, but fell asleep.

* * *

Yuna then awoke, after hearing an noise but was nervous.

"Platyborgie, there's something in the room." she whimpered.

Platyborg growled, going back to sleep, but the female Platyborg went to find Doof, but opened the door, but climbed into the bed, falling asleep.

Doof's dark blue eyes opened, but smiled, seeing Yuna asleep beside him but didn't have the heart to take her back to her and Platyborg's room.

He fell back to sleep.


	16. Keeping Them Happy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan likes, even though it's a little quiet on the review front, but still going on.**

**Platyborg's being a little grumpy, but Leah and Perry will help him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

That next morning, Doof and Perry were in the kitchen, drinking coffee, but the teal furred male felt bad, hearing that Yuna had been sleeping with Doof last night.

Leah was also there, as they were hanging out with them, and had gotten an apartment in the building, but knew Platyborg was going to br bored, as Kiki was going to be at school today.

"i know, Doofy.

But Leah and I will help him with that." Perry told him.

Doof smiled, knowing Platyborg liked hanging out with them, but knew the younger cybernetic male liked karate.

Leah smiled, as she and Perry knew a lot of martial arts, but Doof told them Yuna couldn't learn it yet, as she was too little.

Perry smiled, understanding.

He heard laughter, as Yuna was playing with Leah, as the dark brown red furred female platypus was liking being with the young female Platyborg.

She was like a little sister to her.

They were making pancakes, but they heard footsteps, as Platyborg walked in.

He was annoyed, about Kiki going to school, but Doof sighed knowing he liked being around Kiki.

He knew he was gonna be grumpy today, but knew that it would go away as the day progressed.

Perry knew that karate might help with that, but saw Doof getting ready to leave.

"I'll be back later, guys." he told them.

"Okay, Doofy." Yuna said smiling.

Doof blinked back tears, knowing she saw him as a father.

They'd no idea he was going to the 2nd Dimension, to be with Alt Doof, but hadn't told Yuna as she would want to come with him.

He then grabbed the portal remote from his pocket, pressing the button, creating a link to the 2nd Dimension, but went through.

He thren entered his alter self's building, but hoped Platyborg would feel better, by the time he got back.

* * *

Perry was teaching Platyborg some karate, but the teal furred male knew he was in a bad mood because he wanted to hang with Kiki, but she was at school, but hhe had to calm him down.

"We know you're missing Kiki, but she'll be back later this afternoon.

Let's just have fun, okay?" he told him.

Platyborg agreed, but then saw Leah enter, as she looked worried.

"I can't find Yuna anywhere!

If Doof finds out, we're dead!" she said.

Perry then saw Platyborg searching the entire apartment building, but couldn't find her but Perry remembered his frenemy had gone to the 2nd Dimension, and knew that Yuna missed Alt Doof.

"I think I know where she is, but I hope Doof's not too mad." he said.

He then pulled out a portal remote from his fedora, pressing a button which created a portal to the 2nd Dimension, as they went through, but Leah hoped that Yuna was okay.

* * *

Both Doofs were stunned, seeing Yuna here, but Doof had a feeling Platyborg had either told her, or she'd overheard him telling Leah and Perry about it.

Yuna hugged Alt Doof, as he smiled.

"I missed you too, kiddo.

Does Platyborg or the babysitters know you're here?" he asked her.

The female Platyborg shook her head, as he smiled.

"Maybe you're a little evil, after all." he said.

She was lying on the floor colouring and eating muffins, but Doof knew she was being cute, but knew that Leah and Perry would probably come here.

But for now, he'd leave her be.

* * *

Leah and Perry were hoping Yuna was okay, as they were in the 2nd Dimension, but Perry was anxious seeing Platyborg get excited and wanted to explore, but Leah understood placing a dark brown red furred paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Perry.

His memories of being here were eraed, remember?" she said.

He nodded, as they left for Alt Doof's building, but saw Platyborg, going in but followed him in.

Doof was drinking tea while eating almond brittle, but saw Platyborg enter, hugging Yuna as he was relieved that she was okay, but was annoyed.

"You shouldn't have ran off, Yuna!" he scolded.

Leah and Perry then joined them, but they were relieved seeing Yuna.

"S-Sorry, guys.

I just wanted to be with Alt Doofy." she told them.

"It's okay, Yuna." Perry told her.

But they were happy, as they were going back to the 1st Dimension, but Platyborg was calmer now, but Alt Doof hugged Yuna before they left.

Doof understood, seeing the portal close.

"You're one lucky father, as my Vanessa hates me." he told Doof.

"She doesn't, other me.

She's just being a teen." Doof told him.

Alt Doof understood.

* * *

Perry laughed, as he was rough housing with Platyborg as the cybernetic male was happier, but Leah was playing with Yuna outside, but the teal furred male knew it was almost lunchtime but Platyborg was cleaning up the mess, but hoped Yuna was okay.

He was looking forward to Kiki coming home from school, as they could hang out but was happy to hang out with Leah and Perry.

He then went into the kitchen to help Perry.


	17. Tricks And Treats

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Rainbow Moon13 for reviewing.**

**It's October in the Big Apple meaning Halloween is approaching, and Kiki and Platyborg are very excited, but Yuna's a little scared but Doofy and the others will help her out.**

* * *

It was Ocyober, but Platyborg was excited, knowing Halloween was approaching, as he planned to do a lot of trick and treating, getting a lot of candy.

He and Yuna were going to the store with Doof to get costumes, but he found an ninja outfit but Doof knew it suited the male Platyborg.

Yuna had chosen a princess dress, but Doof sighed, as it was cute but didn't suit her.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go pay." Dood told them.

Platyborg was hoping that Kiki would choose a cool costume, so they could get candy, but Yuna was a little anxious, seeing monster stuff, and hiding behind Doof for protection.

"Aw, it's okay.

They're not gonna hurt ya." he assured her.

The female Platyborg hoped so, as they left the store, but Platyborg was talking about the cool Halloween stuff.

"Maybe we should lay off talking about monsters, Platyborg.

Somebody doesn't like them." Doof told him.

He knew he was talking about Yuna.

"Fine, Doofy." Platyborg sighed.

Doof knew that kids of Yuna's age were a little scared of the dark, but had an idea of putting an night light in the room to ease her anxiety at night.

He then saw Platyborg go inside the building, and into their apartment, as he was putting his stuff away, but Doof sighed, as he knew the cybernetic malre was going to hang out with Kiki.

But he could talk to Yuna, while Platyborg wasn't here.

* * *

Kiki laughed, as they were eating giant pretzels, and sitting under a tree in Central Park, as she was telling him about stuff that had happened at school, but was excited about Halloween.

"I'm being an ninja for Halloween.

What about you?" Platyborg told her.

"I'm being a witch.

What about Yuna, Platyborgie?" she asked him.

"I don't think she's gonna trick or treat, Kiki.

She's scared of the dark and stuff." he told her.

"Oh, that's too bad." Kiki told him.

Platyborg kind of agreed, but knew she mightn't want to go trick or treating, because of her abnxiety, but wanted to get her some candy, if she didn't.

They were then playing soccer for a while.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, and Halloween was here, but Platyborg heard coughing and sneezing come from Yuna's bed, as he was worried, hearing his sister moan.

"I don't feel so good, Platyborgie." she whimpered.

Platyborg then went and got Doof, but he was anxious hearing Yuna was sick, but sighed, as he knew Platyborg was right, but was putting a cold compress on her head to bring down the fever.

"Yep, you have the flu." he told her.

"The flu, Doofy?

It'll go away, right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it will but you need to stay in bed and rest, okay?" he told her.

The female Platyborg was already back to sleep, but Platyborg felt bad for her, knowing she wasn't going to be going out tonight with them, but Doof understood, but knew who he could get to watch Yuna while he went trick or treating with Kiki and Platyborg.

He then saw Platyborg going to Central Park with Kiki, as he grabbed the portal remote.

"To the 2nd Dimension." he mumbled activating the portal and stepping through.

* * *

In his building, Alt Doof was playing with his beloved Choo-Choo, as he saw his alter self enter but was happy seeing him, but wondered why he was so anxious.

"Yuna has the flu, and I was wondering if you'd like to watch her tonight, while I take Kiki and Platyborg trick and treating, as it is Halloween in our dimension." Doof told him.

An evil, but playful grin was on Alt Doof's face hearing that, as he hadn't had Halloween in a very long time but the grin vanished, as he felt bad for Yuna, as he was like a father to her, but nodded.

"I'll do it, Doofy.

It's bad that Yuna won't get to have any fun tonight.

Poor little Platyborg.

Plus I get all the candy I can eat!" he said.

Doof laughed, as they went through the portal, but appeared in the apartment.

Alt Doof smiled, as he liked the apartment, but heard Yuna coughing and feeling miserable, which broke his heart, entering her and Platyborg's room.

He then was in the kitchen, helping Doof make lunch, as they were having chicken noodle soup, but he hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Platyborg was stunned, seeing Alt Doof in the apartment making lunch but understood, after hearing he was gonna watch Yuna later, but wanted to hang out with her.

He then entered his and Yuna's room, hearing her whimper, as the flu was taking it's toll on her but he felt bad.

"H-Hey, Platyborgie." she said coughing.

"I'm sorry you're sick, Yuna.

You're gonna miss the fun." he said.

"I already know, as Doofy told me.

Don't worry about me, bro." she told him.

He then went to eat lunch, but saw Alt Doof enter carrying a bowl of soup, but Yuna smiled, seeing him as she missed him, but he understood seeing her drink it.

"Thanks, Doofy." she said.

"You're welcome, Yuna." he said blushing.

He was feeling a warm feeling in the pit of his chest, which he'd never felt before in his life, but it was happening now, but he sighed letting her sleep.

* * *

"Geez, slow down, Platyborg!" Doof said.

They were having dinner of hhot dogs, fries and salad but the cybernetic male was wolfing them down, as he was too excited about things, but Alt Doof chuckled as it was cute.

"He's excited, since we never had Halloween in our dimension." he commented.

Platyborg smiled, as he liked when Alt Doof agreed with him, as Doof face palmed himself.

"Go get ready, okay Platyborg?" he told him.

The cybernetic male then jumped down from the table, and ran into his and Yuna's room, but was getting dressed in his ninja outfit, but doing poses in the mirror, as Alt Doof chuckled.

He saw Platyborg blush, as he then grabbed nuchucks but heard the doorbell ring.

"Alright, Kiki's here!" he said excitedly.

He then left the room, as Alt Doof sighed.

He knew Doofy was being a better father to Platyborg and Yuna than he ever could be, as he saw Doof enter.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Doof.

Just go have fun." he told him.

Doof was dressed as Dr Frankenstein, as they left.

Alt Doof sighed, as he closed the apartment door but was making himself some ice cream.

He knew that things were a little crazy in his life, what with the house arrest thing in the 2nd Dimension, but he liked being around Doof, and he was a good caregiver to his kids.

He needed to think about staying here and living in Manhattan.

* * *

Kiki and Plartyborg were having fun trick or treating, but Doof hoped Yuna was okay back home, as he knew she would've had fun if she wasn't sick, but had been carrying an extra treat bag full of candy for her, but knew she was having fun, with Alt Doof.

But Platyborg saw Kiki get anxious, seeing three mean boys from her class, as they were surrounding her.

They were dressed as ninjas like Platyborg, but were trying to mke her give them her candy.

"Leave her alone, jerks!" Platyborg said.

His bionic eye glowed with red light, as he was mad as nobody picked on his best friend and forgot it.

The mean kids ran off screaming, dropping the ir treat bags, as Platyborg was helping himself, making Doof smilee, as Kiki hugged him.

"thanks, Platyborgie." she told him.

He then hoped that Yuna was okay.

* * *

"So you're not a fan of the dark, huh?

Because you think there's something there?" Alt Doof asked Yuna.

"tes, Doofy." she replied.

"Well, you're scarier than any monster, remember?

Even if one was here, you could blast it." he told her.

Yuna smiled, remembering this,

"Yeah, you're right. Doofy.

You're a good Daddy to us.

Like the other you." she told him.

Alt Doof then saw her fall asleep.


	18. Deciding To Live In This Dimension

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope that veryloyalfan and Rainbowmoon13 like.**

**Alt Doof has decided to stay in the 1st Dimension, but they are helping him settle in, plus Thanksgiving's around the corner.**

* * *

Doof then came back from trick or treating with Kiki and Platyborg, but was stunned seeing Yuna asleep without the lights on, but wasn't sure that this was the same female Platyborg he knew.

He saw Alt Doof smile, joining him in watching Yuna sleep.

"What did you do, to get her to do it?" Doof asked him.

"I'll tell you over coffee, Doofy." he said.

Platyborg was getting ready to sleep over at Kiki's apartment, as her parents wouldn't be back until morning, but was bringing candy with them.

They then left but Doof hoped they'd be okay, as he was in the kitchen with Alt Doof, as they were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating muffins.

"What did you tell Yuna, that made her braver?

About the dark?" Doof asked him.

"I told her that she was scarier than any monster, and if one was in the room, she could just blast it." Alt Doof told him.

"Thanks, other me.

If you want, you can go." he told him.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can stay in this dimension, Doofy.

Besides Yuna needs me and I kinda am like her father." he told him.

"Of course you can stay, Doof.

I sensed you like it here, like tonight." he told him.

He then had revealed another guest room, as Alt Doof smiled, hugging him.

"You're welcome, bro." he said yawning.

He then went to his room, but Alt Doof went to check up on Yuna, but he saw blasts emerge from her blaster cannon, as he ducked, as there were marks on the wall.

Yuna's eyes opened weakly, as Alt Doof remembered what he'd told her.

"Sorry, Alt Doofy." she said.

He then left, after tucking her back in, but was going to his room, as he was tired, but hoped that she was okay.

He was going to like it here, in the 1st Dimension as he fell into bed, in warm black purple feetie pyjamas, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kiki laughed, as she and Platyborg had made a tent in her bedroom, but were playing with flashlights, and eating candy but Platyborg hoped that Yuna was feeling better.

"It's too bad Yuna didn't go trick or treating with us, Platyborgie.

She would've had fun, with us." she said.

"Yeah, but Doofy got her candy, while we were out." he told her.

Kiki agreed, as she hoped things were okay at Platyborg's place, but they were running around the apartment, having fun along with pillow fights, as they were too hyper to sleep.

"Can't catch me!" Kiki said laughing.

"Wanna bet, Kiki?" Platyborg replied hitting her with a pillow.

She laughed, as she was in pyjamas, but were getting into the tent, as the sugar rush was wearing off.

Platyborg smiled, lying beside her.

He was yawning, as he too was tired.

.

* * *

Alt Doof was rubbing sleep from his one eye the next morning, smelling breakfast as Doof was in the kitchen making pancakes, but was flipping them, but Alt Doof smiled seeing this as he was hungry sitting at the table, but Doof was happy seeing him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Very well, Doofy.

I hope Yuna's feeling better, so we can have fun." he told him.

"She's still sick, Doof.

But she'll get better, like Kiki." he assured him.

Alt Doof agreed, but hoped Platyborg was okay with Kiki, as he knew they'd probably had eaten candy and stayed up all night, but saw Leah and Perry enter, as Leah was a little anxious around him.

"It's okay, Leah.

Alt Doof's good now." Perry assured his wife.

Leah understood, as they sat down at the table as breakfast was ready, but Alt Doof went to get Yuna some orange juice, as it would help.

"I hope having him here is a good idea, Doofy.

You know how dangerous he was, because of his train?" she told them.

Perry knew that, but he knew people could change, like Doofy but knew she needed time to get used to Alt Doof being here.

They were eating pancakes, as they were hungry, but unaware that Alt Doof was listening to them, as he felt bad.

* * *

"Alt Doofy, you okay?

You look really sad, like you want to cry." Yuna said coughing.

Alt Doof was sitting on her bunk bed, as she was still bunged up with the flu.

"Sorry, honey.

I'm just feeling sad, because some people don't trust me.

Remember when I used to be mean, and took over our dimension?

Some people still think of me as a bad guy, even though I'm good." he told her.

"That's not nice of them, Doofy.

You're nice now, not mean.

Maybe they need time, to know you." she said coughing.

Alt Doof smiled, as he knew she was right, but was letting her rest.

Doof had heard what his alter self had said, but felt very bad for him, knowing he'd changed for the better, but he wanted to help him feel like he belonged here.

He just needed to plan.


	19. Worrying About Alt Doof

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and sorry if the new chapter hasn't shown on here, but hope it shows up.**

**It's November, but preparing for Thanksgiving, but Alt Doof has Yuna's flu germs in his system, but Doofy and the others will help him.**

* * *

It was the first day of November, meaning Thanksgiving was on it's way, but Doof was excited to be having Thanksgiving in New York, as Yuna was awake feeling better.

She was helping him make breakfast, but wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, thanks to Alt Doof giving her courage.

"Is Alt Doofy feeling better, Doofy?" she asked him.

"I hope so, Yuna.

He was really sad yesterday." he told her.

She was pouring juice in cups, but saw Platyborg enter, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he was hoping things were okay.

"Good morning, Platyborg.

Feeling better, bro?" he asked.

The cybernetic male nodded, as he was happy that Yuna was sleeping like a big kid.

Yuna hugged him, but was looking forward to going to Central Park, as Doof and Alt Doof needed to talk about things.

"Let's eat breakfast, as it'll give you energy for the day." Doof told them.

But he was scared, seeing Alt Doof walk out, looking sick and pale, but sneezing and coughing a lot, like Yuna had the last two weeks.

"Are you okay, bro?" Doof asked him.

"I'll be fine, dude." he said weakly.

Yuna was anxious, as Alt Doof was like a father to her, but Doof understood, as he would wait for Alt Doof to say he was sick before helping him.

He saw Alt Doof sit at the table, resting his face in the pancakes, making Platyborg laugh, as it was funny.

"Hey, not funny!" she said.

Perry had heard her, as he came in, along with Leah, but he wondered what on Danville was up with Alt Doof.

Doof then explained, but Platyborg and Yuna were following Leah out of the apartment.

Doof hoped they'd be okay, but went to take care of his alter self.

He then helped him up gently, placing him on the couch, but felt his head, as it was very warm, and a fever was running riot through him.

"Yep, you're sick alright." he mumured gently.

He then placed a cold compress on his head, but placed Choo-Choo in his alter self's arms, but knew he needed to recover.

* * *

Perry was teaching Platyborg how to play football, but the cybernetic male was having fun, as Leah was at the playground with Yuna, but knew the female Platyborg was worried about Alt Doof, but knew he'd recover.

"I see you're getting good at football, Platyborg." Perry told him.

"Thanks, Perry." he replied.

He knew things would be okay, as they were taking a break.

He then realised it was lunchtime, as they'd made a picnic, but saw Leah and Yuna join them.

But Platyborg saw sadness in his sister's eyes, knowing she was scared about Alt Doof.

"It'll be okay, Yuna.

I bet Dad's taking care of him.

I know how important he is, to you." he assured her.

She noddedm drinking soda, but hoped Platyborg was right, but they were having fun.

* * *

"Uggh, I don't feel so good...

What's wrong with me?" Alt Doof mumured coughing.

He was lying on the couch, with a blanket over him, with a cold compress on his head, but saw Doof there.

"Hey, sleepydoof, you're awake.

You've got Yuna's flu germs pretty bad, but we'll help ya.

Yuna's pretty worried about you, other me.

I hope she's having fun, with Leah and Perry." he told him.

He then helped Alt Doof up, leading to his room, as he was tucking him into his bed, but heard him coughing.

He then placed Choo-Choo beside him, as it helped him relax.

"I'll be back in a little while, alter me." he told him.

He then left his room, as he was calling a doctor to check him out.

He then saw Platyborg and Yuna return, along with Leah and Perry but the female Platyborg was running into Alt Doof's room, but was climbing onto his bed, as she was anxious.

She was lying on the bed beside him and Choo-Choo, as she was taking an nap, as it was her naptime..

Doof then entered, but smiled seeing this.

He was taking a photo of them.

He then heard the doctor arrive, but let Yuna sleep there.

He watched, as the doctor was checking him out, but he told Doof, his friend had the flu really badly.

He then prescribed him medicine, as Doof would get it for him.

* * *

Alt Doof's eye opened, as he felt terrible but smiled weakly, seeing Yuna there as the female Platyborg was like a daughter to him, but she was hugging him.

"Don't worry, you'll get better soon." she said to him.

He nodded, as his head felt really light, but Yuna saw him go back to sleep, but stayed there, as she heard Platyborg in their room with Kiki, but she hoped Alt Doof would be okay.

She then saw Doof come in, after going to the drug store and food shopping, but he was proud of her for helping Alt Doof, by keeping him company.

She then saw him giving Alt Doof medicine, but he was cranky.

"It'll be okay, you see." Doof told her.

She nodded, as she was hugging him.

He was watching, as his alter self was drinking juice as it would help him get better, but Yuna smiled as it was cute but knew she was being a good helper to his alter self.

But they then had dinner.

* * *

"you think Alt Doofy's okay, Doofy?" Yuna asked Doof.

He was putting the female Platyborg to bed, but understood as she was worrying about Alt Doof, but knew he'd be fine, once he rested and took medicine.

"He will be, once he takes medicine and rests.

But you're being a big help to him, Yuna." he told her.

She smiled, as he kissed her head seeing her fall asleep, as he turned the light off, but Platyborg was still up, playing.

He hoped his alter self would be okay.


	20. An Odd Thanksgiving

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to both veryloyalfan and Rainbowmoon13 for reviewing, along with being patient for the chapters to appear.**

**Plus I decided to add a side plot to this story with Alt Doof and Yuna, as Rainbowmoon13 inspired it.**

**It's Thanksgiving, and both Doofys are sick, and Platyborg's spending Thanksgiving with Kiki and her family, but Yuna's not alone, as Perry's there, and she has Alt Doof too.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now Thanksgiving, but Alt Doof was still sick, as the flu was taking longer to heal, but saw Yuna jump onto his bed, making him smile, as the female Platyborg saw he was still sick.

"Good morning, Pumpkin." he said sneezing.

Yuna giggled, as to her it was funny, but she saw Platyborg enter with his metallic paws on his metallic hips, glaring at his little sister.

"You know Alt Doof's still sick, unless you wanna be sick again, huh?" he said.

Yuna looked like she was about to cry, as she got off the bed, but Alt Doof felt bad for Yuna, sneezing and coughing.

"I'm sorry, boig brother." Yuna said leaving.

Platyborg then entered the kitchen, but he and Yuna saw that Doof wasn't feeling so good, but he kept saying he was fine.

"You look just as sick, as Alt Doof.

You should rest, and I can handle everything." Platyborg told him.

"N-No way, P-Borg!

I mightn't be feeling well, but I'm not leaving a little kid tpo take care of us.

Besides, we have to get ready, as we're going to Kiki's for Thanksgiving." Doof told him.

Platyborg had been sad, when Doof had called him a little kid, but hearing they were spending Thanksgiving at Kiki's made him happy, doing fist pumps, as Doof sighed.

"Sit down at the table, Platyborg.

Breakfast's ready." Doof old him.

Platyborg smiled, as he and Yuna were eating pancakes, but Platyborg was looking forward to spending the day with Kiki alone, knowing Yuna would be bored, playing big kid games in the park.

Platyborg smiled, hearing the doorbell, as it was Kiki but Yuna sighed, seeing them run off to play, but Doof was clutching his forehead, as he wasn't himself.

"Yuna, I'm gonna lie down.

You think you can amuse yourself?" he said coughing and sneezing.

Yuna nodded in reply, going to her and Platyborg's room for a while, but was playing with her stuffed platypus and her My Little Pony dolls.

She was playing an imagination game, as she liked making up stories but Platyborg never wanted to play.

She then wanted to see Alt Doof, as she knew he was feeling lonely, along with herself, as Platyborg wasn't here to chase her out.

She then grabbed her stuffed platypus off her bed, but left her and Platyborg's room.

She then entered Alt Doof's room, as he was sleeping, with Choo-Choo in his arms but the TV was on, as she flicked through the channels, but smiled finding My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic.

She was laughing at the humour, but was sitting on the bed, watching, as Alt Doof's eye opened slowly seeing Yuna there, but smiled falling almost back to sleep.

He knew Yuna was a little different from her brother but he liked it this way, as Platyborg had his own life, along with Kiki but didn't need him anymore, but Yuna did, knowing Platyborgs never grew up like humans and animals.

"Alt Doofy must be very sleepy, but he's still sick.

Now Doofy's sick too.

i hope it doesn't ruin Platyborg's plans, as he's having fun.

But that's okay, cause I get Alt Doofy all to myself." she told her stuffed platypus.

She then realised it was lunchtime, but was anxious, knowing both Doofs were sick.

She then heard the front apartment door open, as she knew strangers weren't allowed into the house, unless they knocked.

She then got off the bed, as her bionic eye glowed with red light.

She was about to use her wrist rockets, but stopped seeing Perry, as the teal furred male had been worried, hearing both Doofs were sick..

"S-Sorry, Uncle Perry!

I thought you were a bad guy!" Yuna told him.

"It's okay, Yuna.

That was very smart of you, to be on alert when the door opened.

I see Doofy taught you about burglars." he told her.

She nodded, getting hungry as they were making lunch, but Perry knew Platyborg was having fun with Kiki.

"Let's make both Doofys soup, Perry." Yuna said.

He agreed, knowing that soup would help, but he was feeling sad that Doof was now sick too, as they'd planned to spend Thanksgiving together, since Platyborg was spending it with Kiki.

they were making chicken noodle soup, knowing it would help both Doofs get better, but saw Yuna making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which she loved.

He then saw her eating at the table, but knew she was going to keep Alt Doof company, but he'd look after Doof, knowing his Doof hated being sick.

He then made orange juice for both Doofs, knowing it would strengthen their immune systems.

* * *

Kiki and Platyborg were at Time's Square, enjoying the Thanksgiving parade, as they'd been playing in Central Park all morning, and had hot dogs for lunch.

"You think Yuna's having fun, back at the apartment?" Kiki asked him.

"Yep, as she has Alt Doof to cuddle with, and Perry to drive insane, with her little kid stuff." Platyborg told her.

Kiki knew that it was hard to be a big brother, but knew he cared about Yuna.

He hoped she was okay, but she'd see him in the morning, as he was sleeping over again at Kiki's house.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Yuna was cuddling Alt Doof, as they were in his bed watching the Thanksgiving parade, but Alt Doof smiled at her being cute.

"I'm sorry bout earlier, when Platyborg yelled at you.

I never gussed he'd be so bossy." he said coughing.

"It's okay, Daddy.

Platyborgie's been a jerkwad lately, like bossing me around.

He's probably doing big kid things, with Kiki.

I don't think he likes me anymore, Daddy." she said sadly.

Alt Doof knew Platyborg had been pushing Yuna away lately, because he was always with Kiki, but knew he still loved her.

"Of course he still likes you, Yuna..

He's just trying to find himself, honey." he told her.

Yuna smiled, hugging him.

Perry was organising Thanksgiving dinner for them, since they'd planned to go out for dinner, but he was ordering pizza, but was making dessert, using an ice cream maker.

He peeked in, seeing Alt Doof asleep, with his arms wrapped around Yuna, as she was taking an nap, as he took a picture.

He decided to leave them to sleep.

He then entered Doof's room, getting into the bed, but cuddling Doof, as he deserved a little time with his frenemy, but knew Leah was in the apartment too, but she knew he was keeping Doof company.

She knew they were cute, but smiled seeing Alt Doof and Yuna asleep.

She then jioned Doof and her husband, while lying on the bed.

She was watching the parade with them, but knew Kiki and Platyborg were seeing it at Time's Square.

* * *

Kiki and Platyborg were playing in her room, as her parents were working on Thanksgiving dinner, but were bouncing on the bed, but having fun.

They were talking about the parade, but also Christmas, as Platyborg realised they were all moving back to Danville, after Christmas but stunned that Christmas was next month.

"it'll be our first Christmas here, Platyborgie." she told him.

He then fell off the bed, but whimpered as he'd hurt his arm, but had broken it but didn't want to tell Kiki, as her parents were worrying about him being her friend and pet.

"Platyborgie, you okay?" she asked him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Kiki.

Let's just keep having fun, okay?" he answered being brave.

The brunette haired girl had a feeling he'd broken his arm, but was being tough, but knew he needed attention for it, but he was gonna wait until tomorrow.

Kiki sighed, as dinner was ready as they left the room.

Platyborg would try to cover up the fact his arm was broken, so he wouldn't have to go home early.

* * *

"Mmmmm, this is really good pizza!" Yuna said.

Leah agreed, as they along with Perry were sitting at the table, eating pizza and drinking milk, but were having fun, but Yuna hoped Platyborg was having fun at Kiki's too.

"Yes, Yes, it's awesome pizza!" Leah said.

Perry was enjoying spending time with his quirky little family, but knew after the New Year, they were going back to Danville, but he knew Phineas and Ferb were gonna be angry at him, for leaving without telling them.

"Uncle Perry, you okay?" Yuna asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey." he replied.

They were then eating hot fudge sundaes, but Leah would help him put Yuna to bed, but knew the female Platyborg would want to sleep with Alt Doof but they'd get her to sleep in her bed.

But he saw Yuna getting sleepy right now, after eating ice cream, but understood as she was tired.

"Let's carry her to bed, Leah." he told her.

Leah was tucking the female Platyborg in, after putting the stuffed platypus in her arms, but turned the lights off, as she left Yuna to sleep

Butshe then went to be with Perry.


	21. Beginning Of The Festive Season

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and yeah Platyborg's being a little mean to his sister, but it's a big kid thing but Alt Doof's gonna help her out, and help them.**

**I hope that he likes this.**

* * *

Doof was stunned, seeing Platyborg return, with Leah and Perry, as there was a cast on his right arm, but he was scared.

"Somebody broke his arm, yesterday.

But he didn't tell anybody, until today." Perry told him.

Doof then hugged the cybernetic male, as Platyborg whimpered, as his arm hurt, but heard him sneeze and cough leaving him to rest.

He then entered his and Yuna's room, but found his sister wasn't there, putting his stuff away, but went into Alt Doof's room but couldn't help smiling.

Yuna was asleep in Alt Doof's arms, but he was awake for a little while, but was staring at the cast.

"Don't wake her up, Platyborg.

Perry managed to calm her down, after having a meltdown.

Because somebody's too busy being with Kiki, to be a big brother.

We've been having fun, talking, playing and watching TV.

Maybe you should try playing with her, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg was feeling a little bad, after hearing what Alt Doof had said, but went into his and Yuna's room, but locked the door.

Perry was anxious, wondering what bothered the cybernetic male, but knew that Alt Doof was lying beside Yuna, as he was taking an nap.

Leah then unlocked the door, as she went into Platyborg and Yuna's room, but found Platyborg on his bed, lying on his side, as she joined him.

"Hey, are you okay?

You seem sad, huh?" she told him.

"Am I a bad big brother, Leah?" he asked her.

The dark brown red furred platypus female was hugging him, as she was listening to him, but knew that he wasn't a bad big brother, but just distracted with Kiki.

"T-Thanks, Leah." he told her.

"It's okay, P-Borg.

But Yuna is younger than you, but you need to help her." she told him.

She then left him to think for a while, but saw Perry making coffee for him and Doof, but was making lunch for them, but saw Yuna hug her.

"Hey, kiddo.

You're feeling better, huh?" she said.

Yuna nodded in reply, as she was worrying about Platyborg.

"He'll be fine, Yuna.

He's thinking." she told her.

Yuna hoped her brother was okay, but they were getting a Christmas tree by the end of the week, as it was December, and knew Yuna was excited about Christmas, along with Platyborg.

Yuna was making Alt Doof some soup with Perry's help, but Leah smiled seeing this.

She knew that Alt Doof would tell the Platyborgs about Santa, as it would make them excited, but she saw that Doof had brought his decorations from Danville, to New York with him, but Yuna was curious.

She was looking through the decorations, but was curious, as Leah smiled.

"You like them, huh?" she asked her.

"Yep, as they're pretty.

Are we gonna put them over our apartment, Leah?" she asked her.

Leah agreed, as she was putting up a wreath on the door.

"It looks good, Leah." she told her.

"Let's get Platyborgie to help!" Yuna told her.

Leah agreed, as she knocked on the door, but Platyborg was in awe seeing the decorations.

"You wanna help, Platyborgie?" Yuna asked her brother.

He nodded, as he left the room.

* * *

Perry was in awe, walking out of Doof's bedroom, seeing the place decorated for Christmas, but saw Platyborg and Yuna drinking hot chocolate, but she saw him hug her.

"Is Doofy and Alt Doofy feeling better, Perry?" Yuna asked him.

"A little, but they still need to rest as the flu's taking it's toll." Perry replied.

Yuna smiled, knowing they'd get better, but hoped they could join in the fun, but both Platyborgs were excited, as the festive season was beginning.

But Perry knew this was Doof's favourite time of year, and knew he'd get into it, when he was better.

* * *

"So you decorated the apartment, with Platyborg's help?

It must look really pretty, Yuna." Alt Doof said.

The female Platyborg was in his arms, in his bed as it was nearly her bedtime, but she was just hanging out with him, as he knew they liked hanging out.

"Daddy, who's Santa?

How come we've never heard of him, in our dimension?

Did you doom him, Daddy?" Yuna asked.

Alt Doof wanted to laugh at Yuna's questions, as they were cute but his throat really hurt, but was drinking coffee to soothe it.

"He comes around, at Christmas and brings gifts to good kids, all around the world.

He lives in the North Pole, getting ready for Christmas and watching the kids of the world.

He loves cookies and milk, Yuna." he told her.

The female Platyborg was even more excited about Christmas, as she and Platyborg were going to get presents on Christmas.

"Are Platyborgie and I on the bad list, you know?" Yuna asked.

"You won't, as I banished Christmas in our dimension, but it came back.

I know you're gonna write a long letter to Santa, along with your brother.

But now it's bedtime, okay?

I'll see you in the morning, okay?

I love you very much, Yuna." he told her coughing up a storm.

"I love you too, Daddy." she said hugging him.

She then left his room.

Alt Doof smiled, going to sleep as the medicine had made him sleepy, but Perry wondered why he had a smile on his face in sleep.


	22. Getting A Christmas Tree

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's in trouble for cutting down a tree in XCentral Park, but Alt Doof finds out what Yuna wants for Christmas, and is determined to make it happen.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Platyborg had borrowed an axe from Leah's fedora, as he and Yuna were going to Central Park to get a Christmas tree, but unaware they'd be in trouble.

"Platyborgie, is this a good idea?

Won't Doofy and Daddy be mad, at us?" Yuna asked her beother.

"It's okay, Yuna.

I'll take the blame, if we get in trouble." he replied.

They then entered Central Park, and found a perfect tree, but Platyborg cut it down, but was using his strength to get it to the apartment.

Leah was in awe, seeing the tree but wondered where they'd gotten it.

"Platyborgie cut it down, in the park." Yuna answered.

The dark brown red furred platypus female was anxious, but had to put him in time out, for what he did, but glad Yuna hadn't helped.

"Go to your room, Platyborg.

You can come out later, but you're in big trouble." she told him.

The cybernetic male then went to his and Yuna's room slamming and locking the door, as Yuna went to Alt Doof who was still recovering from the flu.

She then climbed onto his bed, but watching TV, as she saw her father was taking an nap, but had a feeling what Platyborg had done was bad.

She knew it was almost lunchtime, as Alt Doof's eye opened, but he was happy, seeing Yuna there.

He'd been thinking while being stuck in bed, and would make it the best Christmas ever, for both Platyborgs.

"Hey, Daddy.

Will Platyborg be on Santa's bad list now?

He cut down a tree in the park." Yuna told him.

Alt Doof was stunned, hearing that, but knew Leah and Perry would punish the cybernetic male.

"We need to see, pumpkin.

If he does bad things, then yes.

I think he's just acting out." he told her.

Yuna then cuddled in his arms, making him smile.

Leah was impressed, knowing that Yuna hadn't trusted Alt Doof before, but since coming here, they were growing close, but hoped that bond wouldn't be broken.

"Lunch's ready, guys." she told them.

Yuna was excited, getting off the bed, but Leah told the female Platyborg they'd be there in a few seconds, but she had a copy of Yuna's letter to Santa.

Alt Doof had asked for a copy, so he'd know what to get her for Christmas.

Along with requests for toys, there was one about her and him being a family, which made him tear up.

"T-Thanks, Leah.

I can start shopping for her now." he said.

"My pleasure, bro." she replied.

They then went into the kitchen, but Yuna hugged Alt Doof, which made his heart melt.

"Thank you, honey." he said.

Perry smiled, as he was taking Platyborg some lunch, but was in awe, seeing the cybernetic male had flown out the window, but had to get both Doofs to help.

"How could he escape, Perry?" Doof said coughing up a storm.

"You two stay here with Yuna, and we'll get Platyborg back." Leah told them.

They then went back into their bedrooms to rest, as the flu germs were still infecting their bodies.

Yuna then went into Alt Doof's room, as she liked being with him.

He was sitting up in bed, but saw the female Platyborg on the bed cuddling him.

"I guess your brother might end up on the Naughty list, Yuna.

He broke out of time out.

But Leah and Perry are on the trail, and will bring him back." he told her.

Yuna hoped they could, as she didn't know why her big brother was acting this way, but hoped that he'd be okay.

* * *

Platyborg was having fun, watching baseball in Yankee Stadium, as he'd snuck out of there, but knew Leah and Perry wouldn't find him here, but he was pushing away the bad feelings, watching home runs being hit.

He was unaware that Leah was here, but she sighed, wrestling him to the ground, as he dared not resist her, as Perry was joining her.

"Come on, dude.

Let's go back to the apartment, okay?" he said.

Platyborg had no choice but to obet them, as he knew they were worried about him.

He knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Alt Doof saw Platyborg cry, after being lectured, but he knew that he was trying to find himself, but he then went to his and Yuna's room, but he deserved it.

Yuna hoped he'd feel better later, but knew her brother was grounded for a while.

she then heard him close the door to their room, but Alt Doof saw her go back into his room.

He knew that Platyborg needed space.

She was hoping her brother was okay.

She wanted to give her Dad the best present ever, but didn't know what, but yawned, lying beside him.

"All I want for Christmas, is to be your father." he said seeing her fall asleep.


	23. Taking Them Ice Skating

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and being patient, but just busy writing fics for the other fandoms I love.**

**Both Doofs are tired, after doing some serious Christmas shopping but Leah and Perry have taken the Platyborgs ice skating, along with Kiki.**

**I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alt Doof was tired from shopping for gifts, as he'd left Platyborg and Yuna in Leah and Perry's care as he and Doof returned to the apartment, but Yuba was making Christmas cards.

She and Platyborg had gotten both Doofs and Kiki gifts, but had hidden them, so they wouldn't find out, but Platyborg was feeling better as his punishment was over.

"Daddy's back, guys!" Yuna told Alt Doof.

Doof smiled, as he'd used an inator to hide the gifts they'd gotten for Platyborg and Yuna for Christmas.

Perry then saw the one eyed man sit on the couch after he'd used the same inator to hide the gifts for his Platyborgs.

"Who wants to go ice skating?" Leah asked.

Both young Platyborgs were excited, but Kiki was going too, but both Doofs were taking an nap, as Christmas shopping had tired them out.

But Platyborg was a little nervous, as he'd never been ice skating before, along with Yuna, but Kiki was excited.

"My Grandma took me ice skating a lot, guys.

You'll do fine, plus we'll help." she assured him.

They then left the apartment, but headed to the Rockerfeller Center, as there was an ice rink, with other people skating on it.

Leah was putting ice skates on her webbed feet, as she loved ice skating, when she was a human.

Perry placed a helmet on his wife's head, after hearing from her about the time she'd fallen on the ice, and had hit her head.

"Thanks, Perry." she said kissing him on the bill.

He blushed, as Yuna laughed.

"Let's hit the ice, guys." Perry told them.

* * *

Platyborg was hving trouble ice skating, as Yuna was an natural along with Perry and Leah, as Kiki saw him fall, but fell on his butt.

"S-So cold!" he whimpered.

The brunette haired girl then skated over to the cybernetic male, but helped him up, as she was holding his metallic paws, but they were blushing, skating but Perry thought it was cute, taking a photo.

But they were playing ice hockey, and Perry was in the net, but Yuna hit a slap shot, but hit Perry in the cheek as he was whimpering in pain.

"Uncle Perry, I'm so sorry!" she said crying.

Leah then skated over to him, but saw his jaw was broken, but they needed to take him to the dentist, as Platyborg hoped he'd be okay.

"I-Is Aunt Leah mad at me, Platyborgie?" Yuna asked Platyborg.

"It was just an accident, Yuna.

But a funny one." he told her.

Yhey then went to get hot chocolate, as it was getting cold, but Perry kept holding a teal furred paw to his cheek where his jaw hurt.

She then called Alt Doof to meet them.

"Come on, guys." Leah told them after hanging up.

They were at a cafe, but drinking hot chocolate and eating cake, but Perry was feeling annoyed, as he couldn't eat because of his jaw.

"It must really hurt, if he can't eat.

I'm gonna be on Santa's Naughty list for sure." Yuna said.

"Nope, you won't be.

It was an accident.

I'm probably on his bad list, for what I've done." Platyborg told her.

Leah was happy, knowing that Platyborg was in the festive spirit, but she then saw Alt Doof show up, hugging him.

"I'm going to take care of you guys for a while, while Doofy takes Uncle Perry to get his jaw looked at." he told her.

Leah smiled, as she was staying with them, but were going ice skating again, but she hoped that Perry was okay, as what he had was really sore.

But Alt Doof then tripped over his skates, feeling pain in his leg, but trying not to scream, as it would scare Yuna, but Leah watched as the ambulance took Alt Doof to the hospital.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go." she told them.

they then went back to the apartment.


	24. Making Yuna Happy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to both veryloyalfan and Rainbowmoon13 for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's trying to cheer Yuna up by throwing a tea party, inside a fun house!**

**But it's all in good fun, not harm, and the newst chapter of the Meeting, Inbetween Dimensions inspired me to write more, as it was hilarious!**

* * *

Plattyborg saw Yuna staring at the cast on Alt Doof's leg, as he wouldn't be moving for a while, but the female Platyborg had her Rainbow Dash doll in her arms, but was feeling sad.

There were signatures on the cast, as Doof and the others had signed it, but Platyborg wanted to cheer his sister up, but knew she liked having a tea party.

"Y-You have a surprise, for me?" she asked.

He nodded in reply, but needed Kiki's help, as she was female as he wasn't good with girl things but told Yuna to stay and watch Alt Doof.

He then left the apartment to talk to Kiki, as she could help him, as Yuna hadn't smiled or laughed in a while.

Kiki smiled, hearing Platyborg's idea and wanted to help him, but he then had a better idea, as he had a toolbox, and was inspired by Perry's story of how his owners turned their house into a fun house, but Kiki was worried, knowing people wouldn't be happy about this.

"Aw, it'll be fine, Kiki." he told her.

He then got to work, but Leah was stunned, seeing Platyborg turning the building into a fun house, but hoped nobody would complain.

She heard Perry talking in gibberish, because the medicine for his jaw was taking effect, but she saw him walk out of their apartment, as his dark chocolate eyes widened, seeing a fun house outside.

He saw Platyborg had done this, and now regretted telling him that story.

"P-Borg, this is so cool!" Yuna said hugging him.

Leah smiled, knowing he had doone it for his sister.

"Let's play, guys!" she said giggling.

Kiki smiled, as she understood.

* * *

Platyborg, along with Kiki and Yuna were in their room in their apartment, as Doof had made him take down the funhouse, after people in the building complained, but he was having a tea party, but eating cupcakes.

"Pass the tea, please Platyborgie?

Rainbow Dash and I are thirsty." Yuna told him.

He then poured the tea into the cup, making the female Platyborg smile, as Kiki was happy seeing the female Platyborg happy again, but Doof smiled, as he took a photo but knew Platyborg had just wanted to cheer Yuna up.

"thanks, Platyborgie.

I feel better.

I hope Daddy's leg gets better, so we can have fun again." Yuna said.

"Aw, you're welcome.

I hated seeing you sad, as it wasn't your fault.

Besides the dentist healed Uncle Perry's jaw.

He just can't talk for a while, along with solid foods." he told her.

* * *

Alt Doof then saw Doof join him in the main living room of the apartment, but wondered if Yuna was okay, after what had happened yesterday.

"She's in their room, playing.

Platyborg's making her feel better again.

But what will you do?

When we get back to Danville, man?

As I don't think Yuna will let you go, after you guys being close now.

She needs a father in her life, and it's not me." Doof told him.

"I guess I'll adopt her, as my own daughter.

We'll move back to the 2nd Dimension, where we came from.

But we'll visit, knowing Yuna." he told him.

Doof understood, knowing that Yuna had grown on the one eyed man, since he'd bonded with her, but knew he'd tell her after Christmas, when they were getting ready to go back to Danville.

He admired his alter self for being a good father to Yuna, knowing he no longer thought of her as a creation, but as his daughter, which was a good thing, as he was going to order dinner for them.

He then saw Kiki going, as it was dinner time, but she'd see Platyborg tomorrow.

Doof knew that Alt Doof would tell Yuna, while putting her to bed, and bracing himself for her reaction.


	25. Christmas Is Coming

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Nattymc for reviewing, as I love her story The Meeting, Inbetween Dimensions.**

**It's Christmas Eve, and Platyborg and Yuna are excited, but there's gonna be fun and chaos.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, but Platyborg was excited, along with Yuna as they knew that tomorrow was Christmas and they'd be getting gifts but were excited, running into the kitchen as Doof and Perry were making breakfast.

"Merry Xmas, guys." Doof said as Yuna was hugging them.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Platyborg said to Doof.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, as he'd never heard Platyborg call him that before, but was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Why's Doofy crying, Platyborgie?\3 Yuna asked him.

"He's just happy that your brother called him Dad, Yuna." Perry said.

The teal furred male knew that Platyborg thought of Doof as his father, but thought it was cute.

"Come here, guys!

It snowed!" Platyborg said.

Perry smiled, seeing the young Platyborgs excited about the snow, but would play with them after breakfast.

"Perry, could you do me a favour?

i need you to watch Platyborg and Yuna, while I do some errands.

They're really excited about the snow, and my alter self has a broken leg." he told him.

"Sure thing, Doofy.

Leah and I like hanging out with them." he told him.

He blushed, as Doof hugged him.

"Thanks, Perry." he told him.

"You're welcome, Doofy." he told him.

Yuna then hugged Alt Doof, as he was at the table, but being careful not to make his leg worse, but he smiled as he cared about Yuna, but thought she was a trooper after telling her, they were moving back to the 2nd Dimension.

"It's okay, Yuna.

I'm happy seeing you too." he told her.

He then saw them excited, as Perry had told them they were going out in the snow, but smiled as he was drinking coffee, but knew he would miss things like this, as he saw Leah and Perry leaving the apartment with Platyborg and Yuna, but knew he was willing to make time for Yuba, when they got back to the 2nd Dimension.

He knew Doof was getting some last minute Christmas shopping done, and hoped he'd be okay, knowing how crazy shopping on Christmas Eve could be.

* * *

"take cover!" Platyborg yelled.

He and Yuna were outside in the snow, having a snowball fight, and had built snow forts but were having fun, until a big kid was throwing snowballs really hard and one had hit Yuna, making Platyborg mad, as nobody in their right mind hurt his sister or his family and friends.

The kid looked afraid, seeing the cybernetic male, but Platyborg dumped snow all over him, as the kid left screaming.

"That was a very smart way to take care of a bully, without using fists, P-Borg.

Doofy would be very proud, like we are." Perry said as he saw a graze on Yuna's face.

"Let's go inside for some hot chocolatem okay?" Perry said.

Platyborg was scared for his sister, as she was crying, which really scared him.

Leah knew his brotherly instincts were kicking in, as they entered the building, but Alt Doof wondered what had happened to Yuna, as Platyborg told him, but he was cuddling Yuna.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Yuna." Leah told her.

The female Platyborg then followed her into the bathroom, but Alt Doof noticed that Platyborg was quiet, seeing them leave.

He'd never seen him like this before, but understood it was because of Yuna.

"She'll be fine, Platyborg.

But it's sweet you took on a bully for her." he told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he was going into the kitchen, but sat down at the table.

He then saw Kiki enter, as she had just been out in the snow too.

He smiled, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, Platyborgie." she said to him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kiki." he replied smiling.

Perry was relieved, seeing the cybernetic male back to normal, but knew he was excited about it being Christmas tomorrow, and had a feeling he and Yuna wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

He then saw them talking at the table.

They were talking about Christmas, as Kiki knew they'd be going back to Danville soon, but they were going to have fun here, but Yuna hugged them, as she joined them, but had a band-aid on her cheek.

She then hugged Platyborg, as Doof came back, but was heading towards his room, but used the inator he and his alter self used to hide the gifts.

He hoped that they'd be okay.

* * *

Later that early evening, Doof and his kids were eating pizza, but he and Alt Doof had bratwurst on theirs, while Platyborg and Yuna had Hawalian but were enjoying it, but he was going to put Yuna to bed, as the one eyed man loved doing that, as he was embracing being a father to the female Platyborg.

Platyborg was talking about Christmas, and the fun they were going to have, but Alt Doof was very quiet listening to how excited the young Platyborgs were about Christmas, but Yuna hated seeing him sad.

"Daddy, you okay?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine, honey." Alt Doof told her.

Doof would talk to him, once both Platyborg and Yuna were in bed, but he knew he was regretting banishing Christmas in the 2nd Dimension, knowing millions of kids, like Platyborg and Yuna wouldn't be getting gifts.

"Come on, baby girl.

It's bedtime." he said as Yuna understood.

They then left the kitchen, but Doof knew that his alter self was feeling sad, but had a feeling he was going to make it right, once both young Platyborgs were in bed.

He then hoped that his alter self would be okay.

* * *

Yuna was lying in her bunk, but listening to a story that her one eyed father was telling her, but she liked it, but saw sadness in his eye.

"Daddy, don't be sad.

It's gonna be Christmas, when we wake up." she said.

Alt Doof smiled at her innocence, as he knew that wouldn't fade as it was something he liked about the young Platyborg female.

"i KNOW, HONEY.

i just need to go do something, before I can enjy it." he told her.

He then kissed her forehead, as she fell asleep, but it made his heart melt leaving the room.

He then grabbed his portal remote, as a portal to the 2nd Dimension opened and he walked through.

Doof knew that he was doing something good.


	26. Enjoying The Holiday Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and both Doofs are looking forward to spending Christmas with the Platyborgs, but Alt Doofy actually brought Christmas back to the kids of the 2nd Dimension.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Alt Doof was feeling better, after being in the 2nd Dimension and had brought back Christmas to the kids there, but Doof saw him come back but understood what he'd done.

"I'm proud of you, other me.

i'm sure Yuna will be happy about that.

Let's get to work, wrapping.

Platyborg's in bed along with Yuna.

Let's just say my hot chocolate works wonders." he told him.

Alt Doof smiled, as they were wrapping gifts and putting them under the tree, but knew that Platyborg and Yuna would be stunned, seeing gifts under the tree.

It was rhree in the morning, when they were done but Alt Doof fell asleep on the couch, but Doof went to bed, to get some shuteye before the fun later.

He knew things were going to be fun later, when both young Platyborgs woke up.

His eyes then closed in sleep, dreaming of sweet things.

* * *

Platyborg was woken up the next morning, by Yuna as she was excited about Christmas, as he remembered that it was Christmas, as they ran out of their room to wake up Doof, but Yuna was in awe at all the presents under the tree, along with Platyborg knowing that in the 2nd Dimension, they didn't have Christmas

"Let's not wake up Alt Doofy, as he looks tired." she said.

Platyborg then ran into Doof's room, jumping on his bed, as Doof chuckled waking up.

"Morning, P-Borg.

I know it's Christmas.

Where's Yuna?" he said.

"She didn't want to wake Alt Doofy up." he told him.

Doof then got out of bed, wearing feetie pyjamas, as they were in the main living room, but Yuna was hugging him as they were opening gifts, as Alt Doof was taking photos, but stunned, opening a gift from Yuna as it was a locket, but he hugged her.

"T-Thanks, pumpkin.

I need to put a really good photo in it." he said.

Doof then saw Platyborg smile, unwrapping a skateboard.

But he saw Perry enter, wearing Santa gear, but sneaking more gifts for his god kids, but had a special gift for Doofy.

"Thanks, Uncle Perry!" Platyborg said.

Leah smiled, as they were sitting around the table, but were going to Kiki's later for Christmas dinner, making platyborg happy, as he cared about Kiki.

Doof was making pancakes with frosting, as he knew eating candy for breakfast was okay on Christmas, but the young Platyborgs were going outside in the snow again, and would burn off energy, as he'd gotten them rocket sleds.

"Awesome, Doofy!" Platyborg said fist pumping.

Alt Doof then saw them eating breakfast, but Alt Doof liked seeing Yuna happy, knowing New Year's Eve was in a few days and meaning they'd be going back to the 2nd Dimension, while Doof and Platyborg would be going back to Danville with Kiki, but was trying not to mention it.

Leah and Perry were wearing scarfs, along with their fedoras, as it would keep them warm outside, but Doof smiled, seeing them leave.

Doof then noticed that the female dark brown red furred platypus was under the weather, but wasn't letting it ruin the fun, but he needed to check her out later.

* * *

"Yee-haw!" Platyborg whooped.

He was testing out his rocket sled, but Perry laughed, as they were racing down a huge hill in Central Park, but Yuna was anxious, but Leah was sneezing and feeling terrible, but didn't want to tell them.

"You okay, Leah?" Yuna asked.

"I'll be fine, honey." she said weakly.

Perry was anxious, but would wait until they got back to the apartment, but were having a snowball fight, but they were having fun, as Kiki joined them.

"You're going down, guys!" Perry yelled laughing.

Platyborg managed to cover Yuna, remembering yesterday, but the female Platyborg was helping her brother out, but they were getting cold and were going inside, but Perry was carrying Leah in his arms, bridal style.

Yuna thought it was cute.

But Perry frowned, feeling her burning up.

He then entered the apartment, as Doof wondered what was going on.

"Doofy, I need you to check Leah out.

I think she's sick." Perry told him.

Platyborg and Yuna were helping Alt Doof make hot chocolate, but hoped Leah was okay.

* * *

"Open your bill, Leah." Doof instructed.

He was sitting on their bed in Leah and Perry's apartment, but checking her out, as Perry was watching anxiously, but Doof knew that she had the flu.

"Aw, I'll take good care of her, Doofy." he told him.

He understood, as he had to get ready to go for Christmas dinner.

Perry would take good care of his wife.


	27. Getting Sleepy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's been quiet on the review front, but maybe you guys are all busy.**

**Doofy and P-Borg are having Christmas dinner at Kiki's but Yuna is with Alt Doof.**

**I saw the turkey thing in GI-ANTS and had to add that in, the turkey chenical thing making Doofy sleepy, meaning Platyborg can have fun.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Doof and the others were at Kiki's apartment but Platyborg was happy, as they were having fun, but Yuna was with Alt Doof, as they were having Christmas dinner with Uncle Perry.

But Doof knew that turkey had a chemical in it, that made people sleepy after eating, but he was helping Kiki's parents with dinner, but he was very good at it, but were also making plans for New Year's.

He then needed to check on Alt Doof, as he knew that Perry was trying to take care of Leah, as she still had the flu pretty badly.

He then heard laughter from there, as Alt Doof was playing with Yuna, but Perry was telling him that Leah was still sick, but he knew that the turkey might make him sleepy.

He was eating fruitcake, but had made Leah chicken noodle soup.

Leah smiled, as she knew Perry was taking great care of her, as she was feeling terrible, but he hoped that Doof was having fun at Kiki's.

Yuna was watching Friendship is Magic.

* * *

Platyborg was a little scared, seeing turkey but didn't know why, as they were sitting at the table, as Doof remembered that the cybernetic male hated turkey, after getting his tail stuck in a turkey.

"It's okay, Platyborgie.

You don't have to eat it, if you don't want to.

They have pizza." he told him.

Platyborg smiled, eating puzza, as cheese was over his bill, making them laugh, but Doof was feeling okay while eating turkey, but knew about the hidden ingredient that made people sleepy after eating it, but hoped it wouldn't affect him.

He then saw them eating dessert, but was anxious, knowing Platyborg might be hyper, but knew he could control it better than Yuna when she had sugar.

He then left to see how Alt Doof was doing, as he left for a little while.

Kiki hoped he was okay.

She knew that Platyborg would be sleeping over here tonight, as she knew that he was going to be hyper and understood but she hoped that Doof was okay.

* * *

Alt Doof was on the couch, as Yuna was in her and Platyborg's room playing s room but he smiled, as he saw that she was eating cookies as Perry had given her them but knew that she was going to be hyper, but knew that Perry was probably tired from watching Leah.

He was then yawning, as the turkey was making him sleepy, as he went to his room.

He hoped that Yuna wasn't hyper right now.

But Alt Doof could take care of her, as he hadn't had turkey.

Alt Doof hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

Later that night, Kiki and Platyborg were in a pop up tent in Kiki's room, but were having a midnight feast, with the leftovers of dessert from dinner, but Platyborg hoped that Yuna was okay, as she was at their apartment.

"You excited about New Year's, Platyborgie?

After then, we're going home to Danville.

That'll be good, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, it will be.

We can have fun, and play everyday, like before." Kiki told him.

Platyborg was making shadow puppets with his metallic paws, as Kiki was laughing as she knew that Doof had taught him to make them.

"You're amazing, Platyborgie." she said.

"Yeah, I know." he replied.

He was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag, as he was getting tired.

But she was getting sleepy, as she wrapped her arms around the cybernetic male's waist, as her eyes closed in sleep.

Platyborg smiled, as he was getting sleepy.

His eyes then closed in sleep.


	28. Siblings Forever

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and watching Across the 2nd Dimension right now made me wanna update, but a little bummed that nobody reviwed this in a while.**

**It's New Year's Eve, meaning Doofy and the gang are returning the day after to Danville, but Yuna's sad, knowing she's returning back to the 2nd Dimension with her Daddy, Alt Doofy.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, but in the apartment, Doof and the others were packing, but Platyborg noticed that Yuna was quiet.

He'd no idea that she and Alt Doof were going back to the 2nd Dimension, after tonight, but she was looking forward to the party tonight, as she, Kiki and Platyborg, but saw Alt Doof drinking coffee.

He knew that even though they were going to the 2nd Dimension, they'd still be able to see Platyborg, but hadn't told Platyborg, as it would upset him.

He knew that Platyborg liked being Yuna's brother, but had made an New Year's reslution to himself, to be a better father to Yuna.

"Why don't you guys go play, while I talk with myself?\3 Doof said.

Both Platyborgs ran off, as it was still snowing outside, and they could make snow forts, like the other day.

Alt Doof sighed, seeing them go, knowing today was his last day in this dimension, as Doof saw sadness in his eye.

"You're worrying over Yuna, huh?

i know you think Yuna's gonna miss P-Borg, but they'll still be able to hang out, as the Otherdimension-inator in my lab back at Danville.

But let's enjoy the party tonight, okay?" he told him.

Alt Doof agreed, as he knew that Platyborg would care about Yuna, but needed to tell him about where Yuna was going, when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as they were playing Freeze Tag out in the snow, but it was making Yuna feel better, as she could worry later, but Kiki noticed that she was quiet, but wondered why, but the female Platyborg saw both females go off for a few moments, but the cybernetic male wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

Kiki was stunned, hearing that Yuna was going back to the 2nd Dimension tomorrow, with Alt Doof, but the female Platyborg was knowing that she wouldn't get to have Platyborg as her brother, if she didn't live here anymore..

"Of course, he'll still be your brother.

Maybe you should tell Platyborgie, Yuna.

He might understand, about this." she told her.

Yuna agreed, as they heard Leah calling them for lunch, as she knew what she had to do, as Platyborg wondered what she and Kiki had been talking about.

But she then was quiet, as they entered but Perry noticed Yuna being quiet, but knew why she was sad.

* * *

Doof then found Yuna curled up on her bed in a ball, as she'd been scared by Platyborg's reaction to her news, but he sat on the bed, as she was in his arms, as she was explaining why she was upset.

"He's probably thinking you'll never return, but I know you will.

Along with Alt Doofy, as he liked it here." he told her.

She nodded, feeling better, nuzzling his stomach, but he saw her fall asleep, but stayed there so he wouldn't wake her up, but Platyborg then entered with a small package in his metallic paws, but it was for Yuna.

"It's a goodbye presnt, since she's going away.

It's so she won't forget me, while she's not here with me." he told him.

"She'll never leave you, P-Borg.

You may be in different dimensions, but you'll always be siblings no matter what, and she and Alt Doof will visit." he assured him.

He was feeling better, as he wanted to have fun at the party with his sister later, but Doof knew they needed to talk.

"We should let Yuna sleep, Platyborg.

Then you can talk it out, okay?" he told him.

He agreed, as they left the room, but hoped Yuna would feel better.

* * *

yuna's eyes fluttered open, as she was feeling better after her nap, but saw Platyborg there, but had something in his metallic paws.

"It's for you, Yuna.

I'm sorry that I upset you." he told her.

She then opened it, revealing a locket in the shape of a heart, but put it on, but hugged her brother, after opening it seeing a photo of them, as siblings.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said hugging him.

Alt Doof sniffled, taking a photo of them, but knew that tonight would be about fun.

He then saw that pizza was here, as he saw them come out.


	29. Spending New Year's Eve Together

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**It's New Year's Eve, and Doofy and the others are going to have fun, but Perry is on a dinner date, but hw's asking Leah to marry him but hope she says yes.**

* * *

Later that night, Alt Doof had made a special portal that was in Doof's apartment back in Danville that would allow him and Platyborg to go to the 2nd Dimension, whenever they wanted.

He'd put it in Platyborg's room, so the cybernetic male could be with Yuna whenever he wanted, but was going to the party at Time's Square, with Doof and the others.

He was glad that Yuna was feeling better, as he hated seeing her upset, as he wanted to be a good father to her, after everything that had happened here.

Platyborg, along with Yuna were running around with noisemakers, as Doof smiled, knowing this was their last night together, but knew Alt Doof would have fun.

He then saw Perry wearing a bow tie, as he and Leah were going out for a romantic dinner in Chinatown, but Doof smiled, knowing they were making the most of their last night here.

"D-Doofy, I'm a little anxious about popping the questio." Perry said through his translator.

Doof knew that Perry wasn't afraid of anything when on a mission, but knew he was asking Leah to marry him, as they were meant to be.

"You've nothing to worry about, Perry.

Just be you, as Leah loves you.

I'm sure she'll say yes." he told him.

Perry then hugged his leg, as he held something in his teal paws, as it was a box from Tiffany's, which held a wedding ring in it.

He then left, as Platyborg hoped it would go well, as Leah would make an awesome wife.

He then saw that Platyborg and the others were ready to go, but hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Platyborg was enjoying the fireworks, along with Yuna and Doof, Kiki and Alt Doof, but Yuna was on Alt Doof's shoulders, but was having fun, making Alt Doof smile, as he wanted to be a good father to the female Platyborg.

"Let's get something to eat, guys." Doof told them, seeing an open McDonald's.

Yuna was excited, as Alt Doof smiled seeing her excited, as she was still on his shoulders, as he walked through the crowds after Doof, Kiki and Platyborg but entered McDonald's, as they found a vacant table upstairs, as Platyborg and Yuna were racing upstairs with Kiki, as Alt Doof and Doof were ordering.

Yuna wondered what was on her brother's mind, as he was wondering about Perry's date.

"You mean, Perry might get his princess?" Yuna asked.

Platyborg smiled, at his sister, knowing Doof read to her, but nodded.

"We'll need to wait and see, Yuna.

i hope he does, as Leah's awesome!" he told her.

He was hoping that he could visit Yuna in the 2nd Dimension, when they got back to Danville tomorrow, as to him, she'd always be his sister.

He then saw Alt Doof carrying the tray with food and drinks, as Doof was carrying Mcflurries, making Kiki smile, as she was sleeping over at Platyborg's apartment, as her parents were already in Danville.

They were eating, but talking and laughing, but saw Leah and Perry holdimng paws, as they sat down, but were hungry, as the resturant owner had kicked them out, seeing they were platypi.

"sTAY RIGHT HERE, pERRY." dOOF SAID LEAVING.

pLATYBORG THEN SAW A WEDDING RING ON lEAH'S FINGER, AS pERRY SMILED.

"Yep, we're gonna get married, back in Danville." he told them.

"That's awesome, Perry!" Platyborg said.

They agreed, as they were having fun.

* * *

Later that night, and early morning, in their apartment, Doof saw that Alt Doof was ready to return to the 2nd Dimension, but Yuna was asleep with her arms around his neck, but he grabbed the portal remote, activating the portal.

"I'll come visit, okay?" he said going through.

Doof sighed, seeing the portal close, knowing Yuna was going to be a little sad but Alt Doof had taken her toys with him, as he was making a room for her, in his apartment.

He hoped that Platyborg would be okay, not seeing Yuna there.

He was happy, going back to Danville later, but went to his bedroom, to get sleep.


	30. Back In Danville

**A/N**

**This is gonna be the last chapter, but there's another story on the way, okay?**

**Thanks to everybody that read and reviewef like veryloyalfan, Natty Mc, Rainbow Moon13 and Brooke Doofy.**

**Doofy and the gang are going back to Danville, but hope things will be okay.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open the next morning, but smelt breakfast, as he smiled finding himself in Kiki's arms.

He then shook her awake gently, as her eyes fluttered open but kissed him on the bill.

"You were dreaming about us, right?" he asked her.

She nodded, as they entered the kitchen, but Kiki had fallen asleep in the clothes she'd worn yesterday, but Doof, along with Leah and Perry smiled, as they were drinking coffee.

"Hey, guys.

Sleep well?" Perry asked Platyborg.

The cybernetic male nodded, as they were eating breakfast, but were going to the airport but he was knowing that both Kiki and Platyborg were excited about going back to Danville.

"Let's go, guys." Doof told them.

Kiki smiled, as they were getting in a taxi with Leah and Perry, but both platypi were asleep, as they were tired from last night, but Platyborg was looking out the window, taking in the city one more time.

"I hope Yuna's okay, Doofy.

She might be upset that she's not with us, you know." he told Doof.

"She'll be fine, P-Borg.

Besides with the portal we set up, you guys can hang out anytime." Doof replied.

The cybernetic male was relieved, hearing this.

Kiki hoped the house her parents had bought in Danville was nice, like her grandparent's but she fell asleep in Platyborg's arms, as he stroked her brunette hair, but yawned, as he was tired from last night too.

Doof smiled, as it was very cute.

* * *

In the 2nd Dimension, in her new bedroom, Yuna was impatient to know if Doof and Platyborg were back in Danville yet, but Alt Doof had told her that she had to wait and be patient, but she was playing with her dolls and her stuffed platypus, but was liking that Alt Doof was being a better father to her, than before.

"I hope Platyborgie gets back soon, as I miss him.

We had fun last night, playing and eating candy." she said sleepily.

She then lay down on the carpeted floor, curling up with her stuffed platypus in her arms, as Alt Doof walked in, but smiled seeing she was asleep, as he'd made cookies, but picked her up gently.

He then tucked her into bed, but kissed her forehead.

He knew she was looking forward to being with Platyborg and using the portal to visit him, but Doof would phone him when they got back to Danville.

He left her to sleep.

* * *

Platyborg was watching through the window, as the plane was landing at Danville Airport, as it had been a long eight hours on the plane but had been fun, but shook Doof awake, making him smile, remembering what Alt Doof had told him.

"We're back, guys!" he said as Kiki laughed.

They then got off the plane, but dialled Alt Doof's number, but saw Leah and Perry had already went through Customs, but knew Perry might be in trouble from his kids for leaving for a couple of months.

But they then went to his apartment, but had made a room for Platyborg.

Kiki smiled, as she liked Doof's apartment but Platyborg had a great idea, after remembering where the portal was, as he told the cybernetic male how to do it.

He and Kiki then went through, but found them in Alt Doof's apartment, as Yuna was happy hugging Platyborg tightly, as he laughed but they were playing tag.

Alt Doof smiled, seeing the three youngsters together, but knew nothing would break them apart, but hoped that they would always be friends.


End file.
